


Cauliflower

by ComatoseButAudible



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Logan Lucky AU, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Spanking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, accidental bed sharing, reylo au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseButAudible/pseuds/ComatoseButAudible
Summary: Originally posted in February 2018 and reuploaded since I deleted my old AO3
Relationships: Clyde Logan & Rey (Star Wars), Clyde Logan/Rey (Star Wars), Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Johnson was wiping a smudge of grease from her cheek when the bell over the door tinkled. She set the dirty rag on her toolbox and walked to the front of the shop. A tall man wearing a backwards Carhart ballcap was shifting from foot to foot at the counter. 

“Can I help you?” She asked with a tired smile. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to going home and taking a shower. Her muscles were aching and she could not wait to get the smell of trans fluid off of her. 

“Is Earl ‘round?” He asked, looking over her shoulder and into the shop. 

“Earl left early, but I can help you. What did you need?” Rey was used to men writing her off. It had happened her whole life. In their minds, pretty girls did not want to race or repair cars. 

“I was pickin’ up my truck. He was fixin’ a problem with the transmission. Name’s Jimmy. Jimmy Logan,” he said, giving her a once over. Whatever he saw he must have approved of because his lips curved into a smile. His eyes paused on the name tag sewn onto her shirt. “Rey, huh? That’s a kinda unusual name for a girl.”

Rey had heard that before. She did not like her name and growing up she wished she had a pretty name like the other girls in school. What she would not give to be named Jessica or Heather, anything was better than Rey. 

“I just finished replacing the transmission lines for you, Mr. Logan. If you’ll give me a moment, I’ll pull your truck out of my stall and bring her around for you,” she said, avoiding his commentary on her name. 

“You replaced the trans lines?” He asked with a furrowed brow. “You know how to do that?”

Rey nodded, and sighed internally. “Yes, sir. I’ve been working on cars since before I could drive,” she said with pride. “I rebuilt my ‘70 ‘Cuda before I finished high school.”

He whistled in appreciation. “That’s impressive. A 340 or 383?”

She laughed. “426 Hemi.”

“Marry me,” he said, his eyes sparkling with laughter. “How did you manage to get a ‘70 Hemi ‘Cuda when you were in high school?”

“I’m gonna have to decline on account of you bein’ a stranger, Mr. Logan,” she laughed. “When I found her, she was in bad shape. People thought she was a lost cause and I was wastin’ my time and money. But they weren’t laughin’ when I showed up in her to prom.”

“Did you sell it? Those are worth a helluvalot of money,” he shook his head and leaned on the counter. 

“Hell no, I ain’t sellin’ Trixie,” Rey said offended at the idea. 

“You got her here? I’d love to take a look,” Jimmy said. 

“Let me bring your truck around and then I’ll take you out back to see her.”

Jimmy nodded. “Alright, little lady.”

Rey disappeared back into the shop. She lowered the hoist with his truck before sliding into the driver’s seat. The engine came to life and she pulled out of the garage and parked in front of the shop. She took a moment to wipe down the steering wheel and seat in case any of the various fluids and grease she acquired transferred onto his car. As she walked back into the shop, she balled the paper floor mat in her hands and tossed it into the trash can. 

The work order for the repairs was in a rack next to the cash register. She pulled out the one for Jimmy Logan and went over the total. He sucked some air through his teeth, but did not argue on the total. Earl had discounted the job as much as he could, but it was still a costly job. He handed over the cash and she returned his keys to him. 

“C’mon, I’ll take you to meet Trixie,” Rey said leading him through the shop. “Just be careful, I’m not supposed to bring people through the shop.”

Jimmy shrugged and followed her. “Earl never minded me comin’ back here. Sometimes help him out when I’m between jobs, but I got me a nice gig over in Charlotte.”

Rey was still new at Earl’s shop, so she never worked with Jimmy before. Earl did mention having a part-time mechanic, but she never pressed for more information. When she walked out of the shop to the back lot, she made a sweeping gesture towards a bright blue car. 

“There she is, Trixie,” she said, walking to her car. 

Jimmy whistled again. “Damn, little lady, this is a damn fine car. You sure you don’t wanna marry me?”

She laughed again. “I’m sure, no offense or nothin’.”

He walked around, looking over the vehicle and she noticed the limp, but didn’t say anything. Everyone knew about the Logan curse. Jimmy had been a star quarterback with a full ride to play college ball when he blew out his knee. He had been far ahead of her in school, but his football legacy lived on at Valley View High School. 

“You know, you should meet my sister Mellie. She would love to see Trixie,” Jimmy said as he opened the hood to admire the rebuilt Hemi engine. “Mellie loves her cars. She prefers her Chevy’s though. She’s got a Nova that she just won’t get rid of.”

“I’d love to meet her,” Rey said. She was a freshman at Valley View when Mellie was a senior. They never crossed paths, but Rey remembered Mellie’s Nova. 

“You know, Mellie and I were supposed to go over to my brother’s bar, Duck Tape, tonight. You should come by. I’ll even buy you a beer if you can stump Mellie on car trivia,” Jimmy said as he lowered the hood. 

Rey rocked back on her heels, sucking her lower lip between her teeth, mulling over his offer. She had to admit, the offer of going to the bar did not sound half bad. And she loved to talk about cars with other people. 

“Alright,” she said, running a hand over her hair to smooth the flyaways from her buns. “I have to close up and get cleaned up, but I can stop on up for a little while.”

“Sounds good, darlin’,” he said with a lazy smile. “I’ll let Mellie know. You’ll be like two peas in a pod. You know where the bar is?”

Rey nodded, she passed it every day on her way into work. “Yes sir,” she smiled back as they walked back towards the building. 

“You can call me Jimmy. I’ll see you later on then,” he said, jiggling his truck keys in his hand. 

“See you later, Jimmy.”

He went around the building to his truck as she went through the open bay door. Rey started cleaning the shop and the last half hour passed quickly. She remembered Mellie and her pretty hair from school. People still talked about Jimmy Logan’s golden arm and how tragic his career ending injury was. But she couldn’t remember the middle Logan. He was at least a couple years older than Mellie, so they did not go to school together. 

Rey mentally shrugged. He was probably just like Jimmy. That man was a flirt. She was flattered, but she did not take it to mean anything. Jimmy Logan, former homecoming king and quarterback flirted with women as easy as he breathed. It was not the kind of man she felt attracted to. Either way, he was nice enough and she could always use more friends, especially of the female variety. 

The clock on the wall chimed 6 o’clock and Rey locked the doors to the shop. It was time to go home so she could get ready to go to the bar. Now she just had a fifteen minute drive to decide on what she was going to wear. Her options were limited because her clothes options were work-friendly, pit area comfortable, and date night. Date night clothes were definitely out of the running, which left her with work clothes and the clothes she wore when she went to races. 

This is why she needed female friends. She did not do feminine well. Pit area comfortable would have to do. 

Rey slid behind the wheel of Trixie and eased out of the driveway. She sent gravel flying as she pulled onto the main road. The engine growled as she urged the speedometer up. She never got tired of the feel of the road beneath her. It was as close to flying as she would ever get and she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey pulled into the parking lot of Duck Tape, parking next to Jimmy Logan’s truck. She slid out of her car, adjusting her cut off denim shorts that had ridden up during her drive. The length was just this side of Daisy Duke length, making them one of her longer pairs. She had settled on a vintage CCR shirt she found at a thrift store. Her chestnut hair was almost dry, twisting itself into waves that framed her face. 

Earl was sitting on a chair outside the door, a lit cigarette between his fingers. When she walked up he gave her a big smile. “Hey Rey, fancy seeing you here,” he said. “Thanks for closin’ the shop today.”

“Hi Earl,” Rey returned the smile. “It’s not a problem at all.”

“What brings you out here?”

“Jimmy Logan wanted me to meet his sister. We started talkin’ ‘bout Trixie when he was pickin’ up his truck.”

Earl winked. “Jimmy Logan, eh?”

“It’s not like that, Earl. I ain’t interested in Jimmy Logan,” she rolled her eyes. 

“You’d be the first woman that ain’t his sister then.”

“And that right there is why I’m not interested,” she laughed. “I’m gonna go in and get a drink. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Watch out for them Logans, Rey. I love that family, but they’re cursed,” Earl called after her as she went inside. 

A classic rock song was playing low, like background music for the patrons and televisions rather than being at the forefront for dancing. She scanned the room, there was a decent crowd since it was Friday night. Rey spotted a Jimmy at a table off to the side with a pretty woman, her hair in loose curls that went down her back. 

It has been over seven years since Rey had last seen Mellie and she looked exactly the same. She envied the other woman’s natural beauty. No matter what she tried, she never managed to make her hair look that nice. 

Jimmy caught sight of her and gestured her over. He started to stand, but leaned down to say something to Mellie. Whatever it was, it made the other woman smile. He pulled out a chair for her and waited until she sat before he returned to his seat. No one could accuse Jimmy Logan of not having manners. 

“Rey, it’s nice to see you again. This here is my baby sister Mellie. Mellie, this little lady is Rey. She works for Earl at his shop,” he gestured between them both. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Rey,” Mellie offered her hand. “My brother here was telling me all about this pretty mechanic he met and I thought was talkin’ about Earl. I was beginning to think he hit his head or something.”

Rey laughed and shook Mellie’s hand. “I’m still pretty new to Earl’s shop. I’ve only been working there for a few months.”

“Are you new to Valley View?” Mellie asked and took a sip of her beer. “I can’t place your accent, it’s a bit different.”

“No, I’ve been living here since I was 10,” Rey said expertly dodging the inquiry. She did not want to get into her complicated past. “I was a few years behind you at Valley View High.”

“I just don’t remember seeing you around,” her brow furrowed. 

“I tend to stick to myself,” Rey admitted. 

“Rey, what can I get you to drink?” Jimmy asked her as he finished the last mouthful of his beer. 

“PBR,” she said, pulling her wallet out. 

“It’s on me,” Jimmy said, standing. “Mellie, you want another?” 

“Thanks, Jimmy,” she nodded. When her brother started to make his way over to the bar, Mellie leaned in. “So Jimmy tells me you’re into cars?”

Rey grinned. “I am. I’ve been fixing ‘em and racing ‘em since I was a teen.”

“You’re not a teen anymore?” Mellie asked. She was not being rude and Rey was used to people assuming she was younger then she was. 

“I’m 21,” Rey said. 

“So what do you race, Rey?”

“Well, right now I’m racing my ‘70 Hemi ‘Cuda that I rebuilt at the drag strip. I’ve been doing pretty good too, which makes the men a bit pissy. They don’t like a girl beating them.”

Mellie laughed at that. “No, they sure don’t. They see me drivin’ my Nova and think I’m just borrowin’ my Daddy or boyfriends car. When I leave them in the dust at a stop light, they tend to pout.”

“Do you ever race?” Rey asked. 

“Oh no, I like to watch racin’, but besides the stuff at s stop light, I don’t race.”

“You should come down to the drag strip some time. They have run what you brung on Friday nights. You’d have a great time.”

Mellie gestured with her beer. “I just might take you up on that sometime.”

“Just might take her up on what?” Jimmy asked as he set down their beers. 

“Goin’ racin’ with Rey,” she said. 

“You’re corruptin’ my sister already, darlin’?”

“Jimmy Logan, you and Clyde corrupted me long before this girl,” Mellie laughed again. 

“Now Mellie, I’m trying to make this girl my wife. You gotta stop makin’ me look bad,” he said and took a drink of his beer. 

“Honey, you don’t need any of my help to look bad,” Mellie’s laughter continued and Rey could not help, but join her. 

“I already told you, Jimmy, it ain’t gonna happen,” Rey’s voice was amused. 

“I’m patient. I can wait for you to catch up.”

“Jimmy Logan? Patient? That’ll be the day,” Mellie chimed in. “Rey, I like you. Ignore my brother. He flirts with anything that has breasts.”

“Now that ain’t true,” Jimmy protested. 

“Exceptin’ me and our brother Clyde,” she grinned. 

“I’ll let Clyde know you said that. You won’t be drinking for free anymore,” Jimmy warned. 

“You tell Clyde and I’ll tell Rey about that time you went on that date with that woman you met at the grocery store...” Mellie trailed off. 

Whatever happened at the grocery store had Jimmy staring daggers at his sister. “Fine, you win,” he grumbled. 

“Do you know our brother Clyde?” Mellie asked. 

Rey shook her head. “No, like I said, I keep to myself. I’ve never been here before.”

Mellie sighed. “Clyde keeps to himself too. He was always quiet, but he got even quieter when he got back from Iraq. If he didn’t own the bar, I doubt he’d get any interaction outside of me and Jimmy. That’s Clyde,” she gestured towards the bar. 

“If it wasn’t for work, the only person I’d be talking to is my cat,” Rey said and turned in her chair to follow the gesture. 

The man that Mellie was pointing to looked similar enough to look like their sibling. He was tall, taller than Jimmy. But where Jimmy was stout, Clyde was leaner. His hair was long, brushing his shoulders in dark, touseled waves that looked as if he had been running his hand through it all day. Like Jimmy he had facial hair, but his lips were plumper. Beauty marks and freckles softened his features in an appealing way. He was wearing a black button down shirt which stretched nicely over a pair of broad shoulders. 

Then her eyes reached the sleeve of his left arm and she noticed the prosthetic. Her chest tightened for a moment and she felt an inexplicable urge to hug him. As if he felt her gaze on him, he looked in her direction. Rey quickly looked away, feeling ashamed that she was caught staring. 

_Way to go, Johnson. You’re reaching a new level of social ineptitude_ , Rey chastised herself.

Rey heard a thump come from the area of the bar and turned back to see a door swinging and Clyde gone. Her eyes closed for a moment before she turned back to Mellie and Jimmy, disappointment in their eyes. 

“I’m going to go check on him,” Mellie said and slid out of her chair. 

Jimmy just continued to look at Rey as if she was something be scraped from his work boots. “I have to say, I’m disappointed, Rey,” he said finally. “My brother did two tours in Iraq. He is a hero. He don’t deserve people starin’ at him like there’s somethin’ wrong with him. I’m thinkin’ maybe it’s be best for you to leave.”

Rey’s chest started hurting again. She really messed up this time. How did she explain she wasn’t staring at his brother because she thought there was something wrong with him, but because she wanted to climb him like a tree and see if his lips were as soft as they looked? She couldn’t. 

“I’m sorry, Jimmy,” she said quietly. 

“It ain’t me you should be apologizing’ to,” his words were as cold as his eyes. 

Jimmy was right and Rey knew it. She knew she should go find Clyde and apologize. But explaining to him why she was staring would be even more embarrassing. She just destroyed any chance of a friendship with Jimmy and Mellie, unless she figured out a way to fix this. Preferably a way that did not involve her mentioning wanting to kiss him. 

“You’re right,” she said and sucked in a breath. 

“Go around back, he’ll be out there with Mellie,” Jimmy said after another long moment of silence. “He’s sensitive ‘bout his arm, Rey. And we’re protective of our brother. We don’t like people messin’ with him. Not even pretty little mechanics.”

Rey got the message loud and clear. She took a drink of her beer, liquid courage and all, then headed for the back door of the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey’s shoes were crunching the gravel as she walked around the building to the back. Mellie and Clyde were standing outside the back door talking as she came up. Her stomach sank into her toes at the look Mellie was giving her. Clyde wouldn’t even look in her direction. 

“Excuse me,” Rey started. “I uh-“

“What do you want, Rey?” Mellie said. She came up to stand in front of Clyde like a mama bear protecting her cub. It almost made Rey laugh. Almost. 

“I-I came out here to apologize,” she said and Clyde looked over at her. From across the bar she thought his eyes were dark brown. She was wrong, they were the color of whisky. His eyes slid over her body, slowing when he reached the long expanse of tanned legs she was showing. For a moment she forgot what she was saying. 

“Look, I’m really sorry. I wasn’t starin’ at your arm,” Rey said to Clyde. She left off from saying she had been staring at his mouth. “I’m sorry if I upset you. I just wanted to apologize. I’m gonna go home now. Sorry for ruinin’ the night.”

“My brother don’t deserve people lookin’ at him sideways,” Mellie said. “He’s a-“

“Leave it, Mellie,” Clyde’s deep voice interrupted his sister. It was the first time Rey heard him speak, his rumbling drawl made her legs feel like jelly and made other parts of her hest uncomfortably. “The lady said she wasn’t starin’ and I believe her.”

“But what were you lookin’ at?”

“Leave it, Mellie,” Clyde said again. “Now if you both don’t mind, I’d really like to finish takin’ the trash out before Cleodus drinks half my bar.”

Rey looked to the trash bag on the ground next to him before looking back to Mellie. “I’m sorry again.”

“You ain’t got nothin’ to apologize for,” Clyde said and walked away, leaving Rey alone with Mellie. 

“We’re really protective of our brother,” Mellie said walking towards her. “He’s a good guy and a lot of people treat him bad ‘cause of his arm. They treat him like he’s less of a person. I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions and gettin’ angry at you.”

Rey nodded, the anxiety that had been steadily building starting to ease. “I understand. I’d be the same way if it was my brother. But I’m not the kind of person who judges people on appearance, alright?”

Mellie nodded and held out her hand. “We good?”

“We’re good,” Rey said taking the hand and giving it a shake. When she released it, Mellie linked their arms and started to lead her back to the bar. 

“Do you shoot pool?” Mellie asked when they walked inside. Jimmy had moved from their table to a barstool. 

Rey grinned. “I _hustle_ pool. Guys tend to underestimate me because I’m a girl and they don’t expect me to know how to play.”

“I knew I liked you.”

***

“You good?” Jimmy asked when Clyde came back from outside. 

“I’m good,” Clyde said, cracking the top of another beer for his brother. “You and Mellie need to stop overreactin’.”

“We just don’t like people messin’ with you.”

“I can handle things myself,” Clyde said slowly. “I’m not an invalid.”

“No ones sayin’ you are,” Jimmy took a drink. “‘Sides, looks like everything’s worked out.”

Jimmy turned on his stool to watch Mellie and Rey shooting pool against two men. Clyde followed his brothers gaze just in time to see Rey bend over the pool table, her cutoff jeans stretched tight over her ass. The material inched up, giving a hint of cheek. Suddenly the room felt much smaller and ten degrees warmer. Jimmy was saying something, but it sounded like the parents from the Peanuts cartoons. 

“What?” Clyde asked, his eyes still fixed on the young woman. His jeans were starting to feel uncomfortably tight 

Jimmy turned back to look at him and Clyde forced himself to look away. “I said isn’t she gorgeous? That there’s the perfect girl.” Clyde did not say a word, and Jimmy gave him a look. “You don’t think so?”

Clyde heard Rey laugh and he looked back in her direction before turning his attention back to his brother. “I don’t think my opinion matters,” he said carefully. 

Rey laughed again and he turned around, swallowing hard. No, his opinion didn’t matter. When Jimmy Logan set his mind on something, that was it. And right now, his mind was set on Rey. It was just a matter of time before she was sitting in his lap sipping a beer. That was a picture Clyde did not want to think about. 

Rather than sneak glances at Rey as she played pool, Clyde busied himself with restocking some bottles. 

“So what do you think, Clyde?” Jimmy asked. He did not even realize Jimmy was still speaking to him. 

“About...?” 

“‘Bout me askin’ Rey to dinner.”

“I think you should do whatever you want,” Clyde said. Leaving off the silent ‘because you are going to anyways’. Jimmy did not like being told what to do. 

“She’s got legs for days,” His brother said. 

Clyde couldn’t disagree. He just wished he had met her before Jimmy did. He knew it was wrong, but sometimes he resented how easy his brother had it with ladies. Even before he lost part of his arm, the fairer sex didn’t come easy to him. Not with homecoming king, star quarterback Jimmy Logan as his brother. Most of the women who ever showed him interest were just using him to get close to Jimmy. And when that ploy did not work, they just settled for him. 

As if she was summoned by his thoughts, Rey appeared before him, smiling wide as she tucked a wad of cash into the pocket of her shorts. 

“Can I get a PBR?” She asked. 

Clyde pulled out a bottle of Pabst Blue Ribbon and popped the lid off for her. “Would you like s glass?” He asked. 

“Bottle is fine,” her smile widened to reveal a pair of dimples. “How much do I owe you?”

“It’s on the house,” he said, feeling the tips of his ears starting to heat. 

She was the perfect woman. This was not going to end well. At least not for Clyde. But for Rey and Jimmy, things would work out just fine. 

Just more proof that the Logan hex was real.


	4. Chapter 4

“So then Rey goes, ‘I thought you said you knew how to drive a stick’, and I just couldn’t stop laughin’. You shoulda seen his face, it was redder than a radish,” Mellie laughed. 

Clyde wiped down the counter as his baby sister recounted yet another tale of Rey. Ever since Jimmy brought her around a couple weeks ago, his sister and her were thick as thieves. Rey stopped in the bar a couple times a week, usually to have a drink or two with Mellie and shoot pool. The regulars knew better to play her, but the folks just passing through ended up leaving with their wallets lighter. 

“That’s nice, Mel, I’m happy you got yourself a good friend” he said, hoping she would steer the conversation down a less Rey-centric path. 

“What’s wrong, Clyde?” Mellie asked, studying her brothers face. “Why don’t you like Rey?”

Clyde almost laughed. His problem was the opposite of not liking Rey. He just was not letting his sister know that. It was better for everyone to think he was indifferent. 

“Now Mellie, I never said I don’t like Rey,” he said, keeping his expression even. 

“You didn’t have to. You get all quiet when she’s brought up.”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout, Mellie. Rey is just fine.”

His sister’s eyes narrowed as she studied him. Clyde held her gaze, feigning ignorance. She was about to say something when their brother walked in, his limp more pronounced than usual. The anger coming off him was palpable and Clyde had a beer ready when he claimed his normal barstool. 

“Jimmy,” Clyde said tentatively as his brother took a long drink of the beer. 

“Got let go of my gig today. On account of my knee,” he said, the muscle in his jaw twitching. “Apparently I’m a liability.”

Clyde topped off the beer. “I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Don’t know what my knee’s gotta do with drivin’ the rig. But they said they gotta let me go.”

“What you gonna do?” Mellie asked dipping her Coke. 

“Probably work at Earl’s until I can find somethin’ more permanent. Like I ain’t got enough trouble with Bobbie Jo and Moody tryin’ to move my baby girl to Lynchburg?” He shook his head wryly. 

“It’s the curse,” Clyde said matter-of-factly. “You know I’ve been doin’ research ‘bout it.”

“Not tonight, Clyde. I don’t wanna talk ‘bout that fairy tale curse stuff, alright?”

Clyde pursed his lips. “I’m just sayin’. Don’t you think it’s weird? Mama gettin’ sick after gettin’ Dad’s settlement? Your knee? My arm? We’re cursed.”

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Mellie said and grabbed her purse. “Clyde, we ain’t done with our talk.”

“What talk?” Jimmy asked. 

“‘Bout why he don’t like Rey.”

“Now I never said-“

“Why don’t you like Rey? She been nothin’ but nice to you,” Jimmy interrupted. 

“I never said I don’t like Rey,” he finished. 

“Then what’s your problem?” Mellie asked. 

“All you two do is talk ‘bout her. Y’all act like you’re obsessed. It’s all Rey this and Rey that. Isn’t Rey perfect? You should have heard what Rey said. Rey is soooo pretty,” Clyde said, drawling the words. 

“You think I’m pretty,” a voice chirped with a hint of amusement. 

Clyde’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened when he realized Rey walked in halfway through his speech. He swallowed hard. Shit. She was wearing a low cut tank top with a hint of cleavage showing that was practically painted onto her body. Today she was wearing another pair of her Daisy Duke shorts that made Clyde question whether they were even legal. They certainly didn’t feel legal and the thoughts they were giving him were definitely not legal, least not in public. His hands wanted to roam over the expense of velvety tanned skin. 

“I, ah,” he sputtered. “You are, uh, pleasing to the eye.”

Mellie looked like she was going to laugh herself onto the floor. Jimmy on the other hand had a very odd look on his face. Clyde felt his face heating and turned away to get the usual beer Rey ordered. 

“Well, thank you,” Rey said. “You’re pleasin’ to the eye too.”

The bottle of PBR almost slipped out of his hand when he turned. She was smiling, those dimples flashing. Her cheeks were pink, causing the freckles to stand out even more than usual. 

“You’re gonna make him drop your beer,” Mellie poked her arm with a grin. “I’ll see y’all tomorrow.”

“Bye, Mel,” Rey said as Mellie walked out the door. She turned back to Clyde and Jimmy. “I’ll leave you two to your brother talk. I’m gonna play pool.”

Both men watched her walk over to the pool table, selecting her favorite cue. They were transfixed as she bent over the table to rack the balls, her hips the perfect height, adding fuel to Clyde’s baser thoughts. 

Rey looked over her shoulder, her eyes catching his as he stared. Her lips curved into a smile and Clyde wanted a sinkhole to open beneath his feet so he could disappear. He couldn’t look away as Rey’s attention turned back to the pool table. She wiggled her bottom as she lined up her shot - was that even necessary? 

Pool balls scattered across the felt, a couple sinking into the pockets. Clyde released a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. The Logans continued to watch Rey as she moved to the other side of the table, this time her modest cleavage on display as she took the shot. 

“Damn she is the finest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jimmy said low as he turned back to Clyde. 

For the first time in a long time, Clyde wanted to punch his brother. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he pushed it away. He had no right to feel possessive of Rey or jealous of Jimmy. But there he was, wanting to cross the room and lay a kiss on her that staked his claim. Not that he had a claim on her or ever stood a chance of having a claim on her. 

“I’m going to my back office,” Jimmy said, setting his beer down. 

Clyde inclined his head, his eyes still fixed on Rey as she danced around the pool table, lining up shots and drinking her beer. He’d be needing to visit his back office if his pants got any tighter. She was sexier than anyone had a right to be. It was bad enough she filled his thoughts before bed, in the morning, and in the shower. Last thing he needed was breaks in the middle of work because all he could think about was Rey. 

His breathing was shallow as she bent over, once again looking back as if she was checking to make sure he was watching. The denim of her shorts stretched over her bottom, the seam pressing against her in a way that he envied. He needed a cold shower. And Jesus. 

“I wouldn’t need Dayton White if I wasn’t busy running a multi-million dollar company,” a grating voice said with an British accent. 

Three men walked into the bar. He looked away from Rey as they headed towards him. The ring leader, a pudgy man in an obnoxious racing jacket with a 70s porn ‘stasche stopped short when he saw Clyde. 

“I just thought of a song. The kindness of a one-armed bartender,” he crowed. 

Clyde’s jaw clenched, annoyance filling him. “You see, I have an arm. I’m missing my forearm and hand. I’m a trans-radial amputee,” Clyde said evenly, refusing to rise to the bait. “What can I get for you?”

The other man postured, his dislike at being corrected evident. Clyde caught a glimpse of Rey as he looked past the wannabe Ron Jeremy. Her brows were drawn together and her mouth was tight. The pool game was forgotten as she watched the group of men. 

“Stoli,” the Brit said. 

“Straight up or on the rocks?”

“Straight up.”

Clyde started to undo his prosthetic, sliding it off and laying it on the counter. The Brit stared at him, watching as he started to make the drink. He tossed an ice cube, catching it in the mixer, then grabbed the Stoli with a flourish, up ending the bottle to let it pour over the ice. Clyde knew how smooth this looked. It was not the first time someone made him feel like less because of his disability and he took pride on turning their underestimation back on them. 

By the time he shook the drink and poured it into a martini glass, the bar was silent. He added some olives to the glass and passed it across. 

“Bravo,” the Brit said with a clap. He took a sip of the drink and pulled out his phone. Clyde started reattaching his prosthetic watching warily. 

“Can you do that again? I have over a million followers on Instagram. You’ll be famous.”

The men did not seem to notice Rey walking up behind them, the pool cue still in her hand. “I think y’all need to be leaving him alone, don’t you?”

The ringleader turned around at her voice, a lecherous smile crossing his face as he looked her over. Rey did not back down and returned the smile with one of her own, but hers was little more than baring her teeth. 

“That man has done two tours in Iraq. He’s a hero and he deserves your respect. Now you apologize to him and go find another bar,” she continued, taking another step closer. 

Clyde felt his chest swell at her words. The anger he was feeling toward the Brit being replaced by something else for Rey. 

British Ron Jeremy turned back to him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were a _hero_. Thank you for your service,” he said and took another sip before turning back to Rey. “Do you thank him for his service when you let him fuck you with half an arm?”

Before Clyde has a chance to react, Rey moved, the pool cue becoming a blur as she twirled it, landing a combination of blows on the Brit that had him doubling over. Not missing a beat, she brought her knee up with a sickening crunch as the man’s hands flew to his nose. 

“You fucking whore, you broke my fucking nose,” his howl was cut off as she hit him in the throat with the cue, flattening him on his back. 

His two companions came closer to her and she twirled the pool cue watching them with wary eyes. They started to advance, but Jimmy came up behind them, landing a punch on one that sent them reeling into each other. 

Clyde reached down and pulled the easy pour lid off a bottle and tucked it against his prosthetic and grabbed a handful of napkins. He came around the bar and hooked his arm around Rey’s pulling her with him toward the door. She dropped the pool cue, the Brit whimpering as it thudded against his head. 

“Hey!” She said as he dragged her out the door. “Let me go, I need to help Jimmy.”

“Earl, can I have a light?” Clyde asked ignoring her. Earl’s lips twitched as he handed over his lighter. “Watch her, will you?”

Earl nodded. “I don’t need watchin’,” Rey protested as Clyde released her arm. 

He continued to ignore her as he picked up one of the bricks outside, tossing it into the window of a gaudy SUV that could only belong to the trio. The car alarm came to life with a shrill wail. He shoved the napkins into the bottle and flicked the lighter to life. The paper ignited and he tossed the makeshift Molotov into the vehicle, the car igniting in flames. 

The glow from the burning car illuminated Rey’s face. Her mouth was hanging open in a mixture of shock and awe. Clyde couldn’t help but smile, she was damned beautiful. 

The Brit ran out of the bar, his goons following behind him. “That’s my truck! It’s worth $80,000. Someone call the police. You, record this. Document it. This is a felony.”

Jimmy came out of the bar, limping. He pushed past the goons and grabbed their cellphones, tossing them into the burning vehicle. “Cauliflower,” he said, not stopping as he made his way to his truck. 

Clyde took a step after him, not believing what he had just heard. “Did you just say ‘cauliflower’ to me?”

“What’s cauliflower?” Rey asked, coming up behind him. 

“Trouble,” Clyde said as Jimmy pulled out of the driveway. “C’mon, we gotta get you outta here.”


	5. Chapter 5

“C’mon, we gotta get you outta here,” Clyde said, his eyes on Rey. She was too busy staring open mouthed at the flaming vehicle. It took a moment for his words to sink in and she looked at the man illuminated by the fire glow. 

“What I gotta do is finish kicking their ass,” she said and started to go past him. 

“I oughta put you over my knee,” Clyde growled. Rey felt heat pool between her legs at his words, but gave a defiant smile. 

“You’d have to buy me dinner first,” she said cheekily. 

One moment Rey was moving towards the Brit and the goons, the next Clyde’s well-muscle shoulder was against her belly as he lifted her in the air, carrying her away from the trio of men. His arm pressed against the back of her knees, holding her in place. 

“Put me down!” Her voice came out as a squeal. “Clyde Logan, you put me down this instant.”

“Nope,” was all he said to her as he continued to carry her away. Rey whacked his back with her hands, trying not to pay attention to how firm it was and how nice his ass looked from this angle. “Earl, if you lock up for me, you’ll drink free for a week.”

“You got a deal,” Earl said, Rey looked up at her boss who was grinning. He stood up and headed into the bar, calling over his shoulder. “I’d’ve done it for free, just so’s you know.”

Clyde started heading for her car, and Rey continued to wriggle against him. It was pointless, his grip was firm. “Where’s your keys, Rey,” he asked low. 

“Nuh uh. You ain’t drivin’ Trixie,” she said as they came up next to her car. In the distance, she heard sirens. 

He set her on her feet, her back against the passenger door and his body before her. “Rey, keys,” he held out his hand. 

“Hell no, Logan,” she said and squeezed past him, ignoring the shiver that went through her when her breasts brushed his arm. Rey opened the driver’s side door and looked across the vehicle at him. “Get in.”

The sounds of the sirens kept getting closer. Clyde did not hesitate and slid into the passenger seat. He barely had time to buckle the seat belt before she had the engine turned over and was peeling out of the driveway, gravel flying. His hand instinctively braced the window pillar as she fishtailed onto the highway. 

She shifted gears with ease as she flew down the road, the sirens fading in the distance. A thrill ran through her as she put distance between them and the bar. Rey had no idea where she was heading, she just enjoyed the feel of the road beneath her. She glanced over at Clyde and was surprised to see him watching her with an odd expression.

“Where do we do?” She asked him as she passed another mile marker. 

“I dunno,” he admitted. “I didn’t plan that far ahead.”

“You blew up a car,” she glanced at him.

“Yeah.”

“You _blew up a car_ ,” she repeated. 

“Yup.”

“I broke a guy’s nose,” she said, her voice sounding far away even to her own ears. 

“Yes you did. And you beat him with a pool cue.”

“Holy shit, I broke a guy’s nose and beat him with a pool cue.”

“Yup. And I blew up his car,” when she glanced at Clyde his lips were twitching as if he was trying not to smile. 

Rey turned off the main road and down a smaller road. She pulled into a wooded area and put the car in park, her hands starting to shake all of a sudden. 

“Rey, you okay?” Clyde asked as her breathing quickened, coming out like pants. 

“Oh my god, I broke his nose,” she breathed. 

She heard Clyde unfasten his seat belt and open the car door. But it was as if he was at the other end of a tunnel. 

“Oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod,” she repeated as the driver door opened. 

Hands took hers from the steering wheel, one warm, one cool. The thumb on the warm hand stroked the back of hers. “Rey, look at me,” she heard Clyde say. 

Rey turned slightly in the seat so she could look af Clyde kneeling next to her. “Take a deep breath, darlin’,” his tone was soothing. “It’s gonna be okay.”

“I assaulted him, Clyde,” her eyes started to burn as tears formed. “I’m gonna go to jail.”

“You’re not gonna go to jail, honey. Take another breath. Come on, in,” he breathed in when she did. “And, out. Good girl.”

Her breath hitched and she tried to keep matching her breathing to his. “He was bein’ a jerk to you,” she said. 

“It’s fine, Rey. There’s always gonna be people like him that treat me like that,” he said, his thumb still tracing circles on her hand. 

“Not if I’m around. I don’t like it,” her jaw clenched. “Ain’t no one gonna talk down to you or say shit ‘bout your hand.”

He smiled at her, a rare Clyde smile that flashed his dimples. Rey’s stomach did a flip and she was pretty sure her legs were now jello. Then he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss her knuckles, and she was gone. Her brain blanked and the panic attack that has been brewing disappeared. 

“Thank you, Rey. The only people who ever stood up for me have been Jimmy and Mellie. I appreciate it, darlin’,” he said against her skin. “You better now?”

Rey nodded, she was feeling better, at least she wasn’t feeling as panicked as she was a moment ago. She was feeling some other things which made her want to rub her legs together, but he didn’t need to know that. Clyde released her hands as he stood.

“Where are we gonna go, Clyde?”

“Home,” he said as he went back to the passenger side. “We’ll go back to my place. Jimmy’ll be there.”

“Alright,” Rey agreed and let Clyde direct her to his home.


	6. Chapter 6

Every nerve in Clyde’s body was hyper aware of the woman sitting next to him in the car. He could still feel the phantom touch of her skin against his lips from where he kissed her knuckles. Rey was focused on the road, allowing Clyde to sneak glances at her. He still could not believe she had fought those losers to defend him. Watching her wield that pool cue like a bo staff was almost a religious experience. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

Rey turned down the dirt road the led to the trailer Clyde shared with Jimmy. She parked her ‘Cuda next to his car and killed the engine, her brows drawn together. 

“Where’s Jimmy?” She asked, opening her door. 

“I dunno. Figured he’d’ve come back here after the fight,” Clyde said as he slid out and stood next to her car. 

“I hope he’s alright. He seemed pretty banged up when he took off,” Rey frowned and leaned on the car door, looking at him. “Maybe I should just head home.”

Clyde felt her words like a kick to the stomach. He should not be surprised she was asking about Jimmy, they were practically dating even though Rey kept turning down his offers to take her places other than Duck Tape. It would be weird for her to hang out at their house without Jimmy around. 

“Well, I was gonna make pancakes if you wanna stick around and wait for Jimmy,” he offered, saying the first thing that popped in his head. 

He was not planning to make pancakes, but he did not want Rey to leave and he knew how much she enjoyed food. Considering she had not been able to order food before the Brit came in, he figured she would be hungry. Rey was always hungry and Clyde was always happy to feed her, especially when she’d make her little noises of pleasure when she enjoyed something. 

The first time she did it, he had brought her some pulled pork nachos while she sat at the bar. When she took the first bite, she made a moan so obscene, Clyde almost dropped a bottle of tequila he was pouring. After that, Clyde tried to find things there would make her react like that again. Rey proposed marriage to him when he brought her a bacon cheeseburger with mozzarella sticks on it. Clyde did not take her proposal seriously, but the jealous way Jimmy reacted because she had just turned him down again for a date almost made Clyde smile. 

Rey chewed on her bottom lip as she mulled over Clyde’s offer. The urge to kiss her, soothe the lip she was worrying, filled him, but he did not act on it. He just waited for her to make her decision as he watched her from across the car. 

“Alright,” she said and he released the breath he did not realize he had been holding. 

“Alright,” Clyde repeated.

He closed the door to the car and walked up the steps of the porch. Before he went to work earlier, he had taken the time to clean up the trailer. Jimmy was not the neatest person to live with which always annoyed his younger brother. If it wasn’t for Clyde’s efforts, there would be dirty dishes in the sink, beer cans strewn about the house, and dirty clothes littering the floor. Besides the basket of unfolded clean laundry on the couch, the house was clean. 

Clyde held the door open and Rey walked in, looking around. “Y’know, this is not what I would have expected,” she said. 

“What were you expectin’,” he asked, closing the door behind her. 

“Not this. Messier, I suppose. Maybe some camouflage. Posters of half naked girls posing on muscle cars. A beer can tree.”

“If Jimmy had his way, that’s probably what it’d look like. We put the beer can tree away until Christmas.”

Rey laughed and Clyde felt his cheeks warm. “Why don’t you have a seat and I’ll go make the pancakes,” he said. 

“Do you mind if I watch?” 

Clyde shrugged. “Suit yourself,” he said, leading her to the kitchen. “Did you want something to drink? All we got is water, milk, and beer right now. Jimmy drank the last of the orange juice this mornin’. Oh, there’s some mo-sca-to that Mellie left here.”

“I’ll take some moscato,” she said. 

She took a seat at the table that allowed her to watch him. As he pulled items from the panty and refrigerator, he could feel her eyes on him. He handed her the moscato and a glass while grabbing a beer for himself. Clyde set the ingredients on the counter and pulled a mixing bowl from the cabinet. 

“Regular or chocolate chip?” He asked Rey as he started to measure ingredients. 

“Ooh, chocolate chip,” she said with a grin. 

Clyde pulled a bag of chocolate chips out of the pantry and added a generous helping to the pancake mix. When the batter was ready, he placed the griddle on the stove top, letting it heat up as butter melted. 

“Where’d you learn to do that stuff with the pool stick?” He asked while waiting for the griddle. 

Rey’s cheeks turned red and she took a sip of the wine before responding. “Color guard.”

“Color guard? You mean like them in the march in’ band?”

“Yup,” Rey said, popping the p. “I was in color guard in high school.”

“Huh,” he said and turned back to the griddle and poured some circles of batter. “Y’all wore those little dresses with the slits up the sides and the leggin’s underneath?”

“That was us.”

“I see,” he said as he flipped the first batch of pancakes. 

He remembered those outfits from when they’d watch his brother Jimmy play football. The sleeveless dress ended mid-thigh but had skits up to the hip that twirled and fluttered. During the summer they wore tiny shorts underneath rather than the leggings. 

“Don’t you be laughin’ at me for being in marching band, Clyde Logan.”

Clyde looked back at Rey. “Wouldn’t dare, I saw what you’re capable of with a stick. Don’t want you to turn my broom against me,” he said with a half smile. 

“That’s what I thought,” she said, settling back against the chair and taking another drink of wine. 

“Why’d you choose color guard instead of cheerleadin’?”

“The cheerleaders wouldn’t let me try out. Said I was not cheerleadin’ material,” she shrugged, but it seemed like he hit a touchy subject. “Besides, cheerleaders didn’t get to twirl flags. Imagine me tryin’ to hit those guys with pom poms.”

Clyde slid the first batch of pancakes onto a plate before pouring out the second. 

“Why didn’t you play football?” Rey asked. 

Clyde shrugged. “Just wasn’t a football guy. I played baseball in high school, but didn’t take it further. Jimmy was the athlete of the family. I was decent but not enough to be scouted.”

“I didn’t know you played baseball.”

He shrugged again, watching the batter bubble signaling it was time to flip the pancakes. “Don’t know why you would. I graduated before you and I don’t talk about it. Not like I can play now anyways.”

“What position were you?”

“Usually played short stop. Sometimes third base,” he said, keeping his eyes on the griddle. 

“I can see it. You’re still built like a baseball player.”

Clyde turned slowly, looking at her with surprise. “I’m built like a baseball player?”

She shifted on the chair. “Well, yeah.”

“And how are baseball players built?”

“You know, broad shoulders. Muscular, but not bulky. Tall. I don’t know, you just look like you’d‘ve played baseball.”

“Mmhmm,” he said and turned back to the griddle to plate the last of the pancakes. 

Setting the pancakes onto the table, he went to the cabinet to get two plates and a pair of forks. He pulled the maple syrup from the fridge and placed it next to the tower of pancakes. Rey was already plating some food when he took the seat across from her. 

Clyde allowed her to finish filling her plate before forking a couple pancakes onto his own. She refilled her glass of wine before digging into the meal. 

“Oh my god,” she moaned around a mouthful of food. “Mmmmmygod Clyde.”

His mouth went dry and he reached for his beer, taking a long swallow. Beneath the table, his pants tightened. Shit. 

“These are so good,” Rey continued, taking another bite only to moan. “Could you just come over each morning and make me pancakes?”

Clyde could think of nothing he’d rather do more, but he knew Rey was just exaggerating. Besides, brother or not, Jimmy wouldn’t be happy about him making his girlfriend breakfast every morning. 

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea,” he said and took a bite of his own stack. They were good if he did say so himself. 

“You’re gonna make a girl really happy one day,” she said with her mouth full. 

He doubted that. If he ever did get a girl to marry him, not only would she have a cripple with half an arm, she’d be marrying into their family curse. When she realized how miserable it was to live with someone who wasn’t a complete man, who could not do everything she wanted, she would not be happy for long. 

It would only get worse when she’d find out that he was in love with Rey and he’d just settled for her. No, it was probably best for all parties involved that Clyde stayed single. He did not want to hurt someone when he knew it was doomed from the start. 

Clyde just stayed silent and continued to eat. He watched as Rey finished her plate, refilling it with more pancakes before downing her second glass of wine. She was a vocal eater. Even after finishing the first helping, she was still moaning and making happy noises as she started on the second. 

His mind started to wander, wondering what she would sound like in bed. He had a feeling she would not be silent. She would moan, whimper, and beg. If he climbed under the table and buried his head between her legs, would the neighbors a half mile away hear her come? Clyde pushed those thoughts away as his cock hardened further. The last thing he needed was to come while sitting at the table across from her. 

“What are you thinking about?” Rey asked, her head tilted as she looked at him. 

Clyde felt his cheeks heat and he shook his head. “Just thinking about eating,” he said, leaving off the ‘you out’. 

“Thank you for making me dinner. It was really nice of you,” she smiled. 

“No problem, Rey. It’s the least I could do,” he said. 

Her smile turned into a grin that could only be described as devilish. She took another drink of her wine, the bottle already halfway gone. “So now are you gonna put me over your knee?”


	7. Chapter 7

Clyde’s face turned red and he started to cough. Really cough. Rey’s grin turned to concern as he started to hit his hand against his chest. 

“Clyde, are you okay?” She asked, getting up from her spot at the table. 

“Wrong...hole,” he managed to rasp between coughs. 

Rey moved next to him and hit his back a couple times, torn between wanting to laugh at his word choice and worrying that she might not be able to do the Heimlich on someone so much taller then she was. 

Laughter won out. “That’s what she said,” she joked. “Try puttin’ your arms in the air.”

His face was now turning an unbecoming shade of eggplant and she was not completely sure it was from the pancakes being swallowed wrong. But Clyde did as she suggested and lifted his arms up while she continued to pat his back. After a few more deep coughs, his color started to return to normal and his breathing began to even out. 

“Thanks,” he said in his quiet voice, his arms lowering. 

“Can’t have you dying from a pancake,” she took her seat and drained the last few mouthfuls of wine. His lips twitched with the barest hint of a smile. “Since you cooked, I’ll do the dishes.”

“You don’t have to do that,” he protested. 

“I know I don’t have to, but I’m gonna,” she gathered up their plates and carried them to the sink, swaying ever so slightly. Her legs were feeling heavy and liquid at the same time. Maybe she should not have finished that bottle of wine. She’d need half a pot of coffee if she wanted to go home. 

She found the soap and sponge and started to wash their dishes. As she was scrubbing the forks, Clyde came up behind her, placing the griddle and spatula on the counter. Rey could feel the heat of his body along her back and almost leaned back into him. But before she could do anything, he moved. 

Rey made quick work of the last few items and dried her hands on a kitchen towel. Clyde was leaning against the counter but his mind was elsewhere. It took a few moments before he realized she was looking at him. She took a step forward, but swayed again. He was at her side faster than she could track with her eyes. 

“I think you may have had a little too much wine,” he said as his arm slid around her waist.

Rey shook her head, which proved to be a bad idea. “I’ve drank more than that,” she said as she allowed him to lead her out of the kitchen to the living room. 

He sat her on the couch, moving a clothes basket before sitting on the opposite end. “You also had a couple beers at the bar,” he reminded her. Clyde turned on the television, putting on a nascar qualifying session. “This okay for you?”

She nodded. Rey enjoyed watching racing, though she preferred to be behind the wheel. She curled her feet under her on the couch, glancing at Clyde from the corner of her eye. They sat in companionable silence for almost an hour before the first yawn came. 

By the third yawn, Clyde looked over at her. “I should probably head home,” she said, standing only to have the room spin and her bottom plant back onto the couch. “Or maybe not.”

“You’re not driving like that. You can just take my bed. I’ll sleep out here on the couch,” Clyde said. 

Rey looked at him, then the couch, and back at him before shaking her head. “No, you keep your bed. I’ll sleep here. You’d be too uncomfortable out here.” He started to protest, but Rey shook her head. “This is fine.”

The look he gave her said he did not agree that it was fine, but when he disappeared and came back with a blanket and pillow, it seemed like he was not going to insist. He would be miserable on the couch. It was long and wide, but he would still dwarf it. 

“Goodnight, Rey.”

“Night, Clyde,” she said as he walked toward his room. 

She slipped her bra off and her shorts, folding them neatly and placing them on the table next to the couch. Rey stretched out on the couch, but she could not get comfortable. Her shirt was too tight and kept twisting. When she was home, she slept nude. She was an active sleeper and tended to move around a lot. 

The laundry basket caught her attention. Her teeth worried her lower lip as she debated whether or not she should borrow a shirt for the night. Comfort won and she moved off the couch to take a shirt out of the basket. Her fingers found an impossibly soft, well worn Bob Seger shirt and she slipped off her tee and replaced it with that one. The shirt hit the tops of her thighs and smelled like fabric softener, sunshine, and Clyde. She folded her shirt and added it to the pile of her clothes. 

Slipping back under her blanket on the couch, Rey felt immensely better. She used the remote to turn of the tv and found a position that was comfortable. As soon as her eyes closed, sleep claimed her. 

***

Rey stumbled off the couch and made her way to the bathroom. She must have been exhausted if she did not make it to her bed. Her hand dragged over her face as she relieved her bladder. How much did she have to drink?

She flushed and washed her hands, dragging them over the towel before stumbling her way to her bedroom. The walk seemed to take a few steps more than usual, but she opened her bedroom door and felt her way through the darkness. 

Her knees found the bed and she lowered herself onto the mattress. Sleeping on her couch made her appreciate just how much softer her bed was. Rey curled her back against her body pillow, which was still warm, and pulled another pillow against her chest. Pulling her blanket up, Rey drifted back to sleep. 

***

Clyde woke after a particularly good dream about Rey, his cock tenting his boxers. He knew he should be ashamed of the things he was thinking about the woman in the other room. 

A weight pressed against his abdomen and his eyes opened to see what it was, only to be greeted by chestnut hair draping over his chest. Chestnut hair that had a very shapely leg spawled over him. Rey’s face was just inches from his shoulder and her thigh was precariously close to touching his erection. 

He did not dare breathe. Then she rubbed against him, the warm apex between her legs rubbing against him, her leg tightening around his waist. Her arm went across his chest and she snuggled into him. 

_Fuck,_ he thought as his cock twitched. _This was not good._

***

Rey pulled her pillow closer, snuggling into its warmth. She did not want to get up, she was having quite a good dream starring Clyde, but she had to get ready for work. She rubbed her cheek against the silky fabric, only to hear a muffled moan. 

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was an expanse of bare chest. Bare chest that her cheek was currently rubbing against. Rey’s head lifted and her eyes met Clyde’s. Her body was draped on him as if he was her pillow. Rey’s cheeks burned with embarrassment when she realized she had been rubbing against him. 

As she extracted herself from his body, her leg brushed over his groin and she felt his hardness. As if her practically dry humping him was not bad enough, she could add feeling him up to her list of offenses. Mortification filled her, she was never going to be able to look at him in the eyes again. Although deep down, she has to admit, he felt good against her. 

Last night came back in a hazy rush. She had drank too much wine and Clyde let her sleep on the couch. When she used the bathroom she forgot where she was and climbed into bed with him. 

“Oh my lord, I’m so sorry,” she said at the same time Clyde asked “Is that my shirt?”

Rey nodded, “I couldn’t sleep in mine, it was too tight. I’m so sorry, I forgot I wasn’t at home.”

“It’s alright,” Clyde said, his voice deeper and thicker than usual. 

“I-I should go,” she managed to stumble. 

“The bed is big enough for us both.”

“I proved that wrong,” she said as her cheeks reddened further. “But I have to get ready for work. I’m supposed to open.”

She started to get up, her eyes catching the hardened length that she felt just moments before. Even if she didn’t have to work, she had to get out of that room before she did something that would ruin the burgeoning friendship they had. 

“Clyde? What’s Rey’s car doin’ outside?” Jimmy called from the other side of the door. 

Rey looked back at Clyde, her eyes wide. They both shared the same expression. 

_Shit._


	8. Chapter 8

Rey looked at Clyde, her expression panicked as Jimmy spoke through his bedroom door. Her teeth bit into her lower lip before she looked back to the door. His morning wood started to wane in the silence. 

“Clyde?” Jimmy called through the door. 

“Yeah?” He replied. 

“What is Rey’s car doin’ parked outside?” His older brother asked again. 

“She drove me home from the bar after you left.”

“Why is her car still here then? Did she spend the night?”

Rey looked back to Clyde, her eyes wide. “She drank a bit too much, so she was sleepin’ it off on the couch.”

“On the couch, huh?” Jimmy said with an edge to his voice. “Ain’t no one on the couch, Clyde. If you’re sleepin’ with Rey you can just say it.”

Rey shook her head vigorously, the color draining from her face making her freckles even more noticeable. She seemed pretty adamant about not wanting Jimmy to think they had slept together. 

“I ain’t sleepin’ with Rey. She’s probably in the bathroom or somethin’. Now will you shut up so I can go back to bed?”

“No, get up, we need to talk. I’m makin’ breakfast.”

Clyde heard Jimmy’s footsteps retreat from his door and he laid back on the mattress, draping his arm over his face. He did not feel like talking, he felt like sleeping for a few more hours. Preferably with Rey pressed against him. But if the face she made was anything to go by, Rey had no interest in sleeping next to him again. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. He felt his mattress shift as she slid out of his bed. 

Lifting his arm from his eyes, Clyde looked over at her. His shirt was hanging down to the tops of her thighs and her hair was sleep tousled. She looked heartachingly beautiful and he wanted to commit the image to his memory. 

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” he said. 

She bit her lip like she wanted to say something, but decided against whatever it was. “I better get changed before I’m late.”

When Rey slipped out of his room, Clyde finally moved out of his bed. His prosthetic was sitting on his bedside table and he slid it on. He opened his dresser and tugged on a pair of camouflage shorts. The laundry basket in the living room had most of his shirts. He did not feel like dealing with shirts with buttons, so he walked out of his room shirtless. 

He expected Rey to be gone, but when he walked into the living room, she was pulling his shirt over her head, her back to him. All she was wearing were a pair of silky looking panties. Clyde paused in the doorway, admiring the expanse of tanned skin. She twisted slightly to grab her shirt, giving him a glimpse of her breasts. His body felt flush and his mouth went dry. Their eyes met and a blush spread over Rey’s cheeks. She pulled her shirt on quickly, breaking the eye contact and Clyde looked away. 

“Sorry, I just needed a shirt,” he said, taking a step further into the room. “I thought you had already left.”

“I just needed to change first,” Rey said, bending over to pull on her shorts. 

His cock stirred in his shorts as the delicate fabric of her panties stretched over her ass, giving the barest hint of what was hidden inside. He wanted to run his hand over the soft fabric. The Lord was testing him. And tempting him. He shook his head, Rey was not interested in him and he should not be thinking these thoughts about her. 

Clyde grabbed the shirt Rey discarded and pulled it over his head. It was still warm from her body. Wearing his shirt that Rey slept in did nothing to ease the hardness in his pants, if anything her scent clinging to the fabric turned him on more. 

“See ya around, Clyde,” Rey said, her eyes fixated on his chest. 

His lips twitched in a smile. “Have a good day at work, Rey,” he said. 

She gave him a small wave before heading for the door. Clyde watched as Rey got into her car and drove off. He stayed there until she faded from view and the scent of cooking bacon overwhelmed him. 

Jimmy was at the stove frying bacon when he walked into the kitchen. Clyde walked over to the fridge to pour himself a glass of orange juice. A list on the fridge caught his eye and he scanned it over. The handwriting made it obvious that his brother had written it. He glanced back at Jimmy who was focused on cooking, then back at the list. 

_Top Ten Rules for Robbing a Bank_. 

What was Jimmy getting into this time?


	9. Chapter 9

“Last night, when you were leavin’ the bar, you said ‘cauliflower’ to me,” Clyde said, leaning back in his chair at the kitchen table. They had eaten in silence after Jimmy finished cooking the meal, but now he wanted to know what his brother wanted to discuss. 

“That’s right, I did,” Jimmy said. 

A pit formed in Clyde’s belly, that word always meant trouble. “Last time you said that word to me, I was sent off to juvie.”

“Well whose fault was that? You were supposed to be the look out.”

“You were my big brother. Always pulling me into those cauliflower plans of yours. And I was always the one who got in trouble.”

Jimmy’s jaw clenched, but be did not say anything. Everything Clyde was saying was true. 

“But you did make me breakfast, even burning the bacon like I like and I know you hate. So let me hear it. Tell me your new cauliflower plan. I’m assumin’ it has something to do with the bank robbin’ list on the fridge?”

A small smile lifted the corners of Jimmy’s mouth as he inclined his head. “Charlotte Motor Speedway,” he drawled. 

Clyde’s brows drew together. “The speedway?”

“Yup. The speedway. It ain’t just about nascar and racin’. Last year there were over 300 events. That place is like it’s own city. They even have their own police force and jail.”

“Do you even hear yourself? They have their own police,” exasperation filled Clyde’s voice. 

Jimmy got up from the table and walked down the hallway toward his bedroom. He was pretty sure his brother had finally lost it. Maybe insanity was part of the Logan family curse. Clyde started to clear away their breakfast plates. As he set the dishes in the sink, Jimmy returned carrying a cardboard box diorama. 

“I’m only halfway through my presentation. Now, if I can listen to you go on about the Logan Family Curse, you can sit there and be quiet while I lay out my plan. Got it?”

Clyde nodded and leaned forward to take a better look at the miniaturized race track. 

“Good. Now as I was sayin’. They had a problem with the track. The in field started to get sinkholes since the whole thing was built on a landfill. They brought some of us from the mines in to fix the problems because we know the work,” he said with a grin. “And we do good work.”

“Except you were fired.”

“I was let go for insurance liability reasons.”

Clyde sighed. “Can you just skip to the part where you explain why you think you can even pull something like this off?”

Jimmy’s grin widened and he lifted a piece of the diorama. “I know how they move the money. Few weeks back there was a partial collapse and one of the guys got trapped. We dug him out but the EMTs couldn’t get in. Least not until the foreman told them the override code. After they got him out on a stretcher, I noticed a weird pipe. I asked Bobo what it was and he said it was a PBT. Now I just thought it was somethin’ to do with gas pipes, but turns out a PTT is a Pneumatic Tube Transport. Like what they use at the banks. Apparently all those concession stands have one and they drop their money into it and this tube puts it right into the main vault.”

His brother paused, and Clyde just waited for him to continue. “I even know when I’m gonna do it. June 4th. It’s the Grocery Castle Auto Show. It’ll be graduation weekend, so it’ll have the smallest turn out. Bare bones staff and security. It’s the perfect job.”

“A bank vault,” Clyde finally said. “You’re talkin’ about breaking into a real bank vault.”

“And not just any bank vault. This one is real high tech and fancy. I looked it up on the Google. It’s tough.”

“You don’t know anything about blowing up or breaking into bank vaults. The only person I can think of that knows anything about blowing up a bank vault is-“

“Joe Bang,” Jimmy interrupted. 

“Joe Bang. And you know where Joe Bang is,” Clyde continued. 

“I know where Joe Bang is.”

Clyde dragged a hand through his hair. He should have just stayed in bed. “So what are you planning to do?”

“Get dressed, we’ll go visit Mr. Bang,” Jimmy said as he picked up the model speedway, ready to carry it off. “You know, I didn’t see Rey at all this mornin’. It’s weird. You said she was sleeping on the couch, but she wasn’t there. And I just left the bathroom and she sure as hell wasnt in there.”

Clyde looked away. “Huh, weird.”

“Very weird, brother. You sure you don’t have somethin’ to tell me?”

“I got nothin’,” Clyde said, avoiding his brother’s gaze. He really has nothing to confess. Nothing happened between him and Rey. She just got a little confused and slept next to him in his bed. Jimmy had nothing to worry about, Rey’s interest seemed to be firmly attached to the eldest Logan brother. 

“Be ready to go in a half hour,” Jimmy said as he went back towards his bedroom. 

Clyde returned to his bedroom, taking off his shirt and folding it carefully. He brought the worn fabric to his nose, breathing in Rey’s scent before setting it on his pillow. His shorts came next, but instead of the gentle treatment he gave his shirt, he kicked the shorts off toward his hamper. Finally he pulled off his boxer briefs, tossing them towards the hamper as well. He removed his prosthetic and set it on the bedside table before heading to the bathroom across the hall. 

Turning on the shower, he allowed the water to heat up before he stepped inside. The heat sank into his bones, relaxing him. He closed his eyes, the memory of Rey getting dressed playing in his mind. His cock was still half-hard from waking up to Rey’s body pressed against him, but remembering the brief glimpse he had of her had him hardening completely. 

Sliding his hand down his water slicked torso and abdomen, he gripped his hardened length. Clyde turned so he was facing the wall of the shower, his forearm resting against the cool tile. He slowly started to stroke himself, wishing it was Rey’s hand wrapped around his cock. 

If he was Jimmy, would she have pulled away when she woke up in his bed? Or would she have continued to rub herself against him? Riding his leg to orgasm and covering him with her sweetness? His hand quickened as he imagined lifting her from his leg and seating her on his face. He bet she tasted like peaches. Clyde loved peaches. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled as his thumb traced the vein on the underside of his shaft. 

When she came, riding his face, he would lap up every drop of her nectar. He would not even ask for her to suck his cock in return, he would just keep going, hoping to coax another orgasm from the beautiful girl. But if she ever did get on her knees for him...

He sucked a quick breath in as he thought about that pretty picture. Rey on her knees, her mouth wrapped around his cock, those freckles cheeks hollow as she took him deeper. Clyde panted, the fast rhythm of his hand faltering as his pleasure built. His hips started to move, thrusting into his hand, but wishing it was Rey’s mouth. Her stunning hazel eyes would be looking up at him while she bobbed on his length. His thumb swirled around his tip, but it would have nothing on the way her velvety tongue would feel. 

Clyde had it bad. He knew it even as his orgasm built and her name fell from his lips in a pleading mantra. If the devil himself came to him and offered a deal to sell his soul for one night with Rey, he would sign it over before the devil finished negotiating. He’d spend his last night on earth worshipping every inch of that taut, perfect body. 

He pressed his mouth into his bicep as he came, crying out her name against his skin. His body shuddered as his hand milked every last drop of seed. Clyde’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, his breathing came in ragged pants. He tried to remember the last time he came that hard, but he was at a loss. 

The water washed his seed away as his orgasm waned. When his breathing slowed, he finally moved, his legs feeling unsteady. Clyde quickly washed his hair and body. 

He felt ashamed of the thoughts he had about Rey and no amount of scrubbing could wash those thoughts away. Objectifying her like that for his pleasure was wrong. He dragged his hand over his face. Not only was he objectifying her, but he was thinking about fucking the girl his brother liked. What was wrong with him? 

Clyde shut off the water and grabbed one of the towels. As he dried off, he was tougher than necessary, reddening his skin. He tied the towel around his waist and went back to his room to get dressed. How could he face Rey? And Jimmy? He was a pervert. 

His eyes landed on the shirt folded on his pillow. 

_That’s why you’re single, Logan. You’re a disgusting fucking pervert. Everyone sees it but you, that’s why Jimmy always gets the girls and you never will,_ he thought, his stomach twisting. 

Clyde grabbed the shirt from his pillow and tossed it into the hamper.


	10. Chapter 10

“Earl, you mind if I scoot outta here a little early?” Rey asked, wiping a smudge of grease from her cheek onto her shirtsleeve. “I finished replacing the carburetor on the minivan.”

Her boss was elbow deep in an engine as she walked up, his head buried under the hood of an older Ford pickup. “Not at all, Rey,” he said, his voice muffled. “Y’know, I noticed you’re wearin’ the same clothes you wore to work yesterday.”

Earl set down his wrench on top of the engine and leveled a look at Rey. “Did you and Logan finally stop dancing around and finally work things out?”

Rey’s brows rose. “What do you mean?”

“Rey, I may be dumb, but I ain’t blind. You and that Logan boy keep makin’ calf-eyes at each other.”

She shook her head, her buns bouncing. “Ain’t nothing going on between me and either of the Logans. I just need to do laundry. Didn’t realize you were so fashion forward to notice I was wearin’ the same clothes.”

“Uh huh,” he said doubtfully. “Whatever you say, Miss Rey. Go ahead and get outta here. I’ll see you in the mornin’.” 

“Thanks, Earl!”

Rey had already cleaned up her area in anticipation of Earl agreeing to let her go. She walked back through the shop, grabbing her keys from the ledge of her toolbox. On her way out, she flipped the switch to close her bay door. 

It was rare for Rey to ask to leave early. In the time she worked for Earl, she usually arrived early and stayed late. But she was all together too distracted to work another three hours. She did not have time to go home and shower before work after leaving the Logans trailer. Clyde’s scent was clinging to her skin, slowly building the arousal she felt when she woke up in his bed. Just remembering the way his body felt pressed against hers had her legs clenching together as she pulled out of the lot of the garage. 

As she drove down the road, Rey tried to distract herself from those thought. She pulled her work shirt over her head, leaving her in a tank top which did nothing to hide the fact she was not wearing a bra. The garment joined her bar clothes from last night on the floorboard. She was thankful she forgot to take her work clothes out of the back seat yesterday, otherwise she would have either ruined her favorite shorts or been late opening the shop. 

The drive to her tiny house seemed to stretch on forever. Her thoughts kept wandering back to her heated dreams starring Clyde. By the time she pulled into her driveway, she was wiggling in her seat, her nipples pebbled, and her stomach fluttering. Rey slid out of her car, leaving the clothes behind in her haste to get inside. 

She fumbled with her keys before unlocking the door. Rey barely had the door closed behind her before she was pulling her tank top over her head. The ribbed material scraping over her sensitive nipples as she made her way through the house. Her shoes were next, kicked off into different directions as she unbuttoned her pants. They fell to the floor in a pool that she stepped out of. The air was cool, but her skin was heated. 

Rey all but fell back on her bed when she reached her room. She could not wait any longer. Today had been such torture for her and she needed relief. 

Laying back against her bed, Rey’s eyes closed. Her dream started to replay in her head as she began to touch herself. She trailed her hands over her flat tummy, sliding them along her ribs before cupping her breasts. Her fingers circled her rosy peaks before rolling them between her thumbs and forefingers. She imagined Clyde’s mouth on her, sucking and licking her sensitive skin. 

A whimper escaped her lips as one of her hand slowly made its way back down her stomach and abdomen. She cupped the hand over her mound. Her middle finger slid over her fabric covered slit, teasing herself. The material was wet, evidence of her arousal. What she would not give to replace her hand with Clyde’s. 

The hand slid beneath her panties, two fingers parting her folds. She barely sank them into her tight heat before sliding them out. They slid up to her clit, circling the small bundle of nerves in a way that had her hips arching. Her fingers slid back inside, this time slowly thrusting into her heat as her thumb circled her tiny nub. 

Rey slowly found her rhythm, steadily building her pleasure. In her mind, the two fingers inside her would be replaced with one of Clyde’s. His mouth would be wrapped around her clit, sucking and laving as he brought her and higher. Her breath started to come in short pants as her real and imaginary climax approached. 

Curling her fingers inside her, she found the spot that sent her over the edge. She cried out his name as the orgasm washed over her. Her thumb continued to circle her pearl until the waves of pleasure receded and she was left trembling from her spend. 

It took a couple of minutes for her breathing to even. Rey’s eyes fluttered open, staring up at her ceiling. The edge was taken off, but now the scent of her arousal was mixed with his scent. 

“Shit,” she mumbled and rolled off of the bed. Rey made her way to the bathroom. What she needed was a shower and a strong drink. 

Turning on the water, Rey stepped under the cool spray. She scrubbed her skin pink with floral scented soap. Enough was enough. Clyde was not interested in her, she was not interested in Jimmy, and she had needs that her fingers were not able to satisfy. Tonight she was taking someone home. 

***

Rey smoothed her sundress over her thighs as she slid out of her ‘Cuda. Her heels crunched gravel as she approached the steps leading into Duck Tape. She knew she looked good. Her hair was in loose waves around her face and she even took the time to put on some makeup. 

Earl whistled from his chair as she walked up the steps. “Ooh boy,” he grinned, a cigarette poking out of his mouth. “Don’t you look pretty as a picture.”

Rey grinned. “Thanks, Earl,” she passed him by as she walked into the bar. 

She took a step inside and froze when all eyes in the bar turned to look at her. Rey swallowed and put one foot in front of the other, walking across the semi-crowded room. She smiled as she beelined to the bar. Clyde quickly turned away as she approached. He set the glass he was drying on a rack, then turned back to her. 

“Rey,” he said in that deep baritone that sent a shiver down her spine and had her nipples hardening beneath the delicate fabric of her dress. 

And just like that, her thoughts went back to waking up in his bed and her fantasies involving him. Her body felt flush and she was sure that her cheeks were reddened. Then she realized he was still speaking ans she had not heard a word he was saying. 

“Pardon?”

“I was askin’ if you’d like your usual,” he repeated. 

She nodded. “Yes, please.”

Rey slid onto one of the open barstools as he poured her beer. She glanced back around the room and most of the people had stopped watching her. When she realized Jimmy was not there, she felt slightly relieved. She was not in the mood for his flirting tonight. Besides, he would take exception of her chatting up other men. 

Clyde placed her beer on a napkin and slid it across to her. “Apologies for oversteppin’, but you look very pretty today,” he said. 

Rey’s pulse leapt and she looked up at Clyde. “You think so? T-thank you,” she said as her face heated. 

“I do. Are you dressed up for Jimmy?”

Rey shook her head. “No, I’m not dressed up for anyone,” she lied. “Just felt like wearing something different.”

 _You, I’m dressed like this for you,_ she thought. 

“I see. Well, Jimmy ain’t gonna be here tonight. He’s got his daughter,” Clyde said pulling out another glass to dry. 

Rey shrugged. “It’s not my business. I ain’t with Jimmy and I’m not gonna be with him,” she said. 

His eyes flicked up to her before returning to the glass. “I see.”

“No offense to your brother,” she rushed to add on. “He’s a great guy, but he’s not my type. He’s more like a brother than someone I could see myself gettin’ involved with.”

“No offense taken,” he shrugged and set the glass with the others. “You’re probably the first girl to turn him down.”

“I hope this doesn’t make things bad between me and your family.”

“You’ll be fine,” he gave her a small smile. “Mellie loves you.”

“And I love her too. She’s the sister I never had,” Rey smiled back at him. “Hey Clyde?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry about this mornin’. I was just so sleepy I forgot I wasn’t at my house.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he said without looking at her. 

“I don’t want things to be weird between us,” she continued. 

“Rey, there ain’t no us to be worried about,” he said, a muscle in his jaw ticking. 

_But I want there to be,_ she thought. She wished she returned Jimmy’s feelings. It would be better than her one sided feelings towards Clyde. 

“Alright,” she said with false brightness. “Good.”

“Good,” he repeated. 

Rey tipped back the rest of her beer and slid some money across the counter. Clyde slid the bill back to her. “On the house,” he said in his same gruff voice. 

She moved off the barstool, tucking the money back into her purse. A couple of guys were playing pool in the dim corner, but stopped as she approached. They made no attempt to hide the fact they were checking her out. 

“Hey fellas, mind if I join in on a game,” she asked with a smile. Her outfit may not have worked to get Clyde to pay attention to her, but it will work to distract these guys while she hustled some pool. 

“You sure, darlin’?” Asked one of the men who was wearing a trucker hat. He was leering at the long expense of leg she had exposed, her skin crawling. 

Rey ignored the feeling and just grinned as she grabbed her favorite cue from the wall rack. She set a bill on the edge of the table where there was already a small pile of money. “I’m sure. Solids.”

One of Trucker Hat’s friends racked the balls and gestured for her to go ahead. “You can break,” he said. 

Rey studied the pool balls and walked around the table. Her eye caught on Clyde, as it always did, and she was surprised to see him watching her. She quickly looked away and turned her attention back to the game. Her back was to Clyde as she bent over the table, lining up her shot. 

The hem of her skirt inched up, grazing her bottom. She took her shot, the balls scattering around the felt. Rey straightened, moving around the table for another angle. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Clyde watching her from the bar. She leaned in, steadying her cue as she prepared to take another shot. Trucker hat and his friends were on either side of the table, giving her a clear view view of Clyde. 

“Green into the left corner pocket, yellow into the center pocket,” Rey said. 

In a fluid movement, she took the shot, the white cue ball careening into the solid green ball and ricocheting off the yellow. As predicted, the green ball and yellow ball sank into their respective pockets. 

She ran her hand through her hair when she straightened. Her eyes met Clyde’s and he turned away, wiping down the other side of the bar. Rey walked past Trucker Hat, finding her next angle. As she bent over, her skirt inching up, he moved closer to her. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as his hip touched hers. 

“Want to make this interesting?” He asked, looking down her dress. 

She looked up at him, resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose. He may be wearing a trucker hat, but the closest he came to a truck is passing one on the highway. This was just another frat boy that had not grown up. 

Some women might find Trucker Hat attractive. He had those all American good boy looks. Tanned skin, blond hair, blue eyes. Even a dimple in his chin. She wanted to take someone home and for most, he would check every box. But Rey was not interested in him and the way he was meeting made her uncomfortable. 

“What did you have in mind?” She asked, knowing the direction his mind was probably heading. 

His hand went to her hip, raising her already short skirt a few more inches as he moved behind her. With her position bending over to line up her shot, his hips pressed flush against her bottom. Through the thin material of her panties, she could feel his bulge straining his jeans. 

“How about I help you sink these balls in those holes,” he said, his hand sliding along the bare skin of her thigh. 

Rey shuddered, her fingers tightening on the pool cue as his inched higher to caress her lace covered bottom. “I think I’ll pass,” she said and tried to wiggle out of his grasp. 

His hand tightened, holding her in place. Trucker Hat’s three friends moved closer, as if trying to block her from view. “Why’re you playin’ hard to get, baby? You come over here and flash this tight little ass and perky little tits, you know you want it. Don’t worry, Danny’ll treat you real good,” he murmured as his other hand continued its climb up her thigh. 

“Not interested,” she said, this time throwing her weight back against him. “Get off.”

“That’s my plan, sweet thing,” he said, grinding his hips against her. ‘Danny’s’ hand caressed her mound through her panties and Rey’s stomach twisted. “Now if you behave, I’ll get you off too.”

Fear gripped her as his hand slid her panties to the side. Pushing back against him, Rey slammed her head against his face, hearing a sickening crunch. Danny backed away and she whirled with her cue, jabbing him in the stomach before landing a series of blows. 

“You fucking cunt!” Danny roared. “You broke my fucking nose.”

His hand shot out and Rey did not move quickly enough. Her head snapped back as his fist landed on her cheekbone. Stars exploded behind her eyes and she cried out. Rey had never been punched in the face by a man before and it _hurt_. The room swam and all she could hear was a ringing sound. The pool cue slipped from her hand as she crumbled to the ground, her world going dark. 

***

Clyde was trying his best not to stare at Rey, but he was failing miserably. Ever since she walked into his bar looking like his fantasy come to life, it was all he could do to remember how to breathe. If he thought Rey in her Daisy Dukes was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, he was just proven wrong. 

Seeing her dolled up in that sweet little sundress just did something to him. That something was currently straining the confines of his jeans, making him thankful people could not see behind the bar. His thoughts were as wicked as her dress was innocent. 

When she moved away from the bar to go play pool, his eyes were transfixed at the swishing of her skirt. He almost came in his jeans when she bent over the table, a glimpse of light pink lace flashing from underneath the sunny yellow dress. His mouth went dry and all he wanted to do was cross the room and carry her out of the bar in his arms and not stop until they were both back in his bed. 

She moved to the other side of the pool table and leaned down to line up her next shot, but he was too busy admiring the view she was bestowing on him. Her modest breasts were on display and his mouth watered to take the rosy peaks in his mouth. Rey looked up, her eyes meeting his after she landed her shot. He quickly looked away, the tips of his ears burning. 

_She don’t want you, Clyde. She ain’t interested in you,_ he told himself. Although he was pleased to know she was not interested in his brother either. If football hero, homecoming king Jimmy Logan was not good enough for Rey, he never even stood a chance. Jimmy was every woman’s type. 

Clyde turned away from Rey, busying himself on the other side of the bar. He started wiping down the wood before turning his attention to his inventory. They were getting low on a couple of the middle-shelf liquors. He would have to open new bottles before the night was through. 

He was on his way to the store room the grab the replacement bottles when he heard a shout. Rey. Clyde felt his blood go cold as he turned just in time to see a guy in a trucker hat punch Rey in the face. 

When Clyde was in the military, there were times when he acted on instinct. The world blurred around him as his training took over. For the first time since he came home from the war, he got the same tunnel vision. He swung himself over the bar, landing on his feet and crossing the room with a quickness and grace few expected from someone of his size. 

Trucker Hat clearly was not expecting it. Nor was he expecting Clyde to kick his knee in a way that had it dislocating. He also wasn’t expecting Clyde to grab his blond curls as he started to go down. It was safe to say he was also not expecting to have his head slammed against the rail of the pool table. 

As the male hit the ground, Clyde’s foot connected with his stomach, landing a blow that had him gasping as he gagged on the blood flooding from his nose. His friends started to circle Clyde, but Earl walked in the door, starting towards them as two of Duck Tape’s regulars started to approach from the other direction. Clyde pressed his boot against the throat of the man who hit Rey. 

“I oughta take you outside and finish teachin’ you a lesson,” he said in a voice he barely recognized as his own. His foot pressed a little harder and blue eyes bulged out of the male’s head. “The only reason I don’t is because she’s more important right now. If I ever see you back in this bar or in this county, I will not hesitate. Do you understand me, boy?”

The male on the ground tried to nod his head, but Clyde pressed down a bit harder on his windpipe. He looked at the other three men who were being stared down by Earl and his other customers. “You get him out of my bar before I cut his cock off.”

Removing his foot from Trucker Hat’s throat, he landed one more kick before the trio scrambled over to drag him out the door. Clyde paid them no mind, his attention focused on Rey. He knelt down beside her, checking her pulse and breathing. Her pulse was strong, but her breathing was shallow. 

Clyde brushed her hair to the side, a violent bruise already starting to form. Her cheek and eye were already beginning to swell. He immediately regretted his decision to let the male leave alive. 

“Earl, can you do me a favor?” Clyde asked in a low voice. “I have Mellie’s number by the phone. I need you to call her and tell her I’m cashin’ in my favor. I need her to close the bar for me.”

“I got it, Clyde,” Earl said. “Go take care of your lady.”

“She ain’t mine,” Clyde said as he lifted her into his arms. 

“Sure she ain’t,” Earl said. “And when she wakes up, tell her she has tomorrow off. She’s gonna be hurtin’ good.”

He nodded as Rey’s head fell back. Clyde carried her bridal style to her car, holding her carefully so she would not fall. As he gently placed her in the car, he was reminded of just how small and delicate she was. The fact someone hurt her infuriated him. 

Clyde realized a mile away from the bar he did not know where Rey lived. Rather than go through her purse, something his mother and Mellie taught him was taboo, he turned down the road that led to his trailer. 

Thankfully Jimmy’s truck was missing when he pulled up. Rey was still out as Clyde made his way around the side of the car. He lifted her again and carried her inside the trailer. Passing by the couch, he took her into his room and set her on the bed. 

For the first time since they left the bar, Rey stirred. She whimpered and curled into her side, leaving the injured side of her face exposed. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her. 

“I know it hurts, baby,” Clyde whispered as he gently brushed the strands of hair off of her cheek. “I know. I’ll be right back.”


	11. Chapter 11

Everything hurt. As Rey drifted back towards consciousness, that was the only thought she could formulate - she hurt. She tried to open her eyes, but one would not cooperate. Her memories came back in a rush and despite her pain, she sat up, ready to defend herself. She did not know how long she was unconscious for, but she was not going to let Trucker Hat hurt her any more. 

Sitting up quickly was not a good idea, the room swam and she felt like she was going to be ill. Her hand reached for the pool cue, but instead of the polished wood, her hand touched a soft pillow. _Did he take her out of the bar?_

The room stopped spinning and it took her a few moments before she realized where she was. _How did she end up back in Clyde’s bedroom?_

Realizing she was not in danger, she laid back on the bed. She was not sure what happened, but one thing she did know was that she owed Clyde Logan. She curled onto her side, her back to the door so the injured side of her face was not touching anything. Each beat of her heart made her face throb. 

Hot tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill forth. This was not what was supposed to happen. She was supposed to go to the bar, find a guy, take him home, and finally have sex. Instead she was curled up in the bed of the guy she had a crush on who was not interested in her and she was in pain. Not to mention she had what will probably end up being a gruesome black eye. 

She pulled his blankets around herself, snuggling into the warmth. The blankets smelled like Clyde. Whiskey, soap, and male. It made her feel calm and safe. Rey closed her eyes, a few errant tears sliding down her cheeks. 

The door to Clyde’s bedroom slowly opened, but she did not move. Even as bedsprings sank behind her and Clyde sat on the bed, she stayed still. A gentle hand caressed her upper arm. 

“Rey,” Clyde said softly, his voice making her stomach clench and pulse spike. “Sweetheart, I brought you some medicine and some ice. I need you to wake up for me.”

When he called her sweetheart, another part of her body clenched. She could get used to hearing that whiskey smooth voice calling her sweetheart. Rey pushed that traitorous thought to the side. 

When she didn’t immediately move, Clyde spoke again. “Rey, baby,” he murmured close to hear ear. “I know you don’t want to, but you need to wake up, honey.”

Rey made a noise of protest, but rolled onto her back. She looked up at him through one good eye and one slitted eye. His hand was still on her arm, lightly stroking her. He had a bag of ice next to him, as well as a glass of water and what appeared to be ibuprofen. 

“Thank you,” Rey said. “Thank you for helping me.”

“I’m just sorry I didn’t get over there sooner. You’re gonna have a black eye,” he said darkly. “I should have laid into him more.”

Rey accepted the pain medication and water, downing both before she spoke. “What do you mean?”

“I may have lost my temper when I saw him hit you,” Clyde confessed. 

He took the empty glass and set it on the bedside table before handing her the ice. Rey accepted the bag and pressed it against her injury. She whimpered at the pressure on her tender cheek, but as she adjusted to the cold, the pain started to lessen. His hand found a new home in her hair, gently brushing through her curls. It was so casual and nonchalant Rey wondered if he even realized he was doing it. 

“What happened, Rey? Y’all were playin’ pool, then I turn around for a couple minutes and when I turn back, he was punching you?” 

Nausea rose in Rey’s throat and she looked away from Clyde. She did not know how to explain what happened without admitting to her crush on him. Rey swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. 

“I came to the bar tonight because I wanted to find someone to take home with me,” she blurted out. His eyes widened in surprise, but she pushed through before he could say anything. “I decided to kill some time by playing pool. I knew I looked nice and I wanted someone to notice me.”

Clyde nodded, so she continued. “We started playing pool and after a couple shots, the guy in the trucker hat, Danny, decided he wanted to make a move on me. I told him I was not interested, but he did not want to take no for an answer. He started getting handsy and pinned me against the pool table. He pushed my panties to the side and was trying to touch me, so I head butted him. I don’t think he liked that much, so he punched me. That’s the last thing I remember before waking up here.”

Rey had never seen Clyde look so angry before. Usually he was mellow and quiet. But now he looked like a thunderstorm. “I’m gonna kill him,” Clyde growled. 

“No you are not. I’m safe now. He’s not going to touch me again,” Rey said, placing her hand on his thigh. 

“I’m gonna make sure he doesn’t touch you or anyone again.”

“Clyde, please,” Rey said, squeezing his leg.

“I shouldn’t‘ve turned away. I should’ve been watchin’ you. If I was watching this wouldn’t’ve happened.”

“It’s not your job to watch after me, Clyde,” Rey said gently. As much as she wanted him, she did not want him blaming himself for what Trucker Hat did. “You’re not my boyfriend or my Daddy.”

A range of emotions flirted across his features, but none stuck long enough for her to process. The silence between them stretched to a point that was almost awkward. The only sound was his hand moving through her hair. 

“No, I suppose I’m not,” he said finally, his voice guarded. “But I am someone that cares about you. You’re my sister’s friend, which makes you like a sister and that means I should be protectin’ you like I would protect Mellie.”

Rey knew that he was just being kind, but when he said she was like a sister, it was like a dam broke inside her. “I’m not your sister, Clyde Logan,” she snapped, her head turning to look him in the eyes. 

He blinked in surprise, as if she had struck him rather than spoke. His mouth opened as if to say something, but it shut when she held up her hand. 

“No. Let me finish,” Rey said, removing the bag of ice from her face and sitting up. “I just need to say this, okay? I am not your sister. I am not your brother’s girlfriend.”

“I know, Rey,” his voice was so soft that if she did not see his lips move, she wondered if she would have even realized he spoke. 

“No. You don’t know, Clyde. You don’t. I don’t know what more I have to do or say for you to get it. I’m not your sister. I’m not interested in Jimmy. I like _you_. And I know you don’t like me like that and that’s okay. But when you say I’m like a sister, it hurts,” her heart pounded in her chest. The words just spilled out and there was no taking them back now. For better or worse, Clyde knows. 

The silence dragged out again, but Rey kept holding Clyde’s gaze. She wished she could read him. Or at least have some idea of what he was thinking. Her stomach started to knot. 

_Why couldn’t she just keep her mouth shut?_

“Are you done?” He asked. Rey nodded, not trusting herself to speak again. “Now it’s my turn, to talk, darlin’.”

***


	12. Chapter 12

She liked him. Rey’s words just kept replaying in his head on a loop that had his heart soaring. Rey. Liked. Him. Not Jimmy. Not anyone else. Him. Clyde Logan. He almost pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming, but if this was a dream, Rey would not be injured and she would be wearing less clothing. Not that he minded her sundress one bit, quite the contrary. 

Every single instinct had him wanting to pull her into his lap and kiss her like he was a man dying. Instead he waited to make sure she was speaking. After what she just went through, the last thing she needed was him manhandling her. 

“Are you done?” His throat was right as he waited for her response. He swallowed hard when she nodded, then continued. “Now it’s my turn, to talk, darlin’.”

Rey nodded again and for the first time since he met her, he saw fear and apprehension in her eyes. His beautiful, fierce Rey was afraid. Clyde’s hand left her hair, cupping her uninjured cheek. 

“I ain’t a smart man and I’m not too good with words. But Rey, the moment you walked in my bar with Jimmy, it was like the clouds over my head parted and I felt the sun for the first time,” he grimaced, ‘not too good with words’ was an understatement. “What I’m tryin’ to say is I want you, Rey. Since the moment I saw you, I never wanted anythin’ more in my life. And I don’t know why someone as beautiful as you would like someone like me, but if you give me a chance, I promise, you won’t regret it.”

What came next happened in slow motion, but it was still too quick for his brain to process. One moment Rey was sitting in front of him on the bed, a heartbeat later she closed the distance between them, sliding into his lap as if she belonged there. Until now he never understood what people meant when they said someone felt like home. Everything made sense now. Clyde’s arm went around her waist, keeping Rey against him as her mouth found his. 

“Clyde?!” Jimmy’s voice called as the door to the trailer opened. “Why’s Rey’s car here again?”

Rey stiffened against Clyde, breaking their kiss. He silently cursed his brother and his timing. “I’m sorry, darlin’. I’ll be right back,” he said as Rey moved out of his lap. 

His jaw was clenched as he walked out of his room, his brother standing in the living room. “What’s going on, Clyde?”

“I am tryin’ to have a private conversation and you’re interruptin’. So if you don’t mind, spend the night at Mellie’s.”

“A private...conversation? With who? Rey? Are you hookin’ up with Rey?” Jimmy looked him over from head to toe, then looked past him to Clyde’s bedroom. 

“I asked nicely, Jimmy. Don’t make me pepper your ass with buckshot.”

Jimmy’s attention snapped back to Clyde. The silence drew out between them, but finally his older brother nodded. “Fine. But tomorrow, we’re gonna have a talk.”

Clyde inclined his head. They would _not_ be having a talk, but he also would rather get Rey back in his arms than argue with Jimmy. He waited until his brother was out the door and walking to his car before he started back towards his bedroom. 

Rey was still sitting in his bed. He was pleasantly surprised that she was not preparing to run for the door. “Sorry, Rey,” he said, sinking down on the mattress. 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. If anyone should be apologizin’, it’s Jimmy,” she said, then moved back into his lap as if nothing happened. “I know he’s your brother and all, but if he didn’t leave, _I_ woulda shot him.”His laugh even surprised himself. Rey attempted a smile, but gave up due to her swelling. “Clyde?”

He looked questioningly at her, his hand brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek and tucking it behind her ear. It was just a simple gesture, but there was nothing simple about the way he felt when she nuzzled into his palm. 

“My answer is yes. I want to give us a chance. I want to be with you.”

“You don’t know how happy you just made me, sweetheart,” his said softly. 

His head lowered and his mouth slotted over hers, kissing her the way he had fantasized for the last few weeks. Unlike the sweet kiss they shared before Jimmy interrupted, this one was hungry. His tongue traced the seam of her lips, begging for entry. They parted and she welcomed him in her mouth with a soft moan. 

Rey’s hands slid into his hair and his eyes closed. Each caress of her fingers sending a frisson of pleasure through him. She felt better in his arms than he dreamt. Their kiss deepened until they finally broke apart, breathing ragged. 

“I think I have an idea of how happy you are,” her lips curved up in a small smile as she shifted in his lap, rubbing against his hardened length. 

He flushed scarlet, which only made her laugh, then kiss his cheek. “I’m not complaining. I like knowing I caused this,” she moved against him again. 

“Rey...” He groaned as she tormented him, her lips moving from his cheek to his jawline, leaving a wet trail of nibbles and kisses. “Baby, I don’t think this is a good idea right now.”

“Clyde, honey, this is a great idea,” she countered as she found a spot that had him moaning lewdly. Apparently she enjoyed the noise because she switched from kissing it to sucking on his skin. 

If someone had asked him to list the possible ways he would die, he would never have thought to include this slow torture. Maybe it fell under spontaneous human combustion? Because if she kept going, he was going to explode. As it was, he was using every ounce of restraint to keep from rolling her onto her back and fucking her into the mattress until she forgot her name. 

“If you keep this up, I-I ain’t g-gonna be able to s-stop myself, Rey,” he stuttered as her tongue slid over his Adam’s apple. 

“That’s the idea,” she purred against his throat. The vibrations shot through him, making his cock twitch. “I _need_ you, Clyde. All day long, all I could think about was waking up next to you. You felt so good against me...”

She broke off with a whimper, rocking herself against his erection. “I wore this dress for you,” she confessed. “I wanted you to notice me.”

“You didn’t have to wear that dress to get me to notice you, Rey. You already had my attention,” his voice was low. 

_In for a penny, in for a pound,_ he thought, his hands moving to her bare thighs. The pretty little sundress had ridden up when she moved into his lap and that soft, tanned skin begged to be touched. He skimmed his hands over her silken flesh. His heart skipped a beat as the fabric of her dress inched up, revealing that light pink lace that had teased him from across the bar. Something came over him and the control he had been trying to maintain snapped. 

“When you were bendin’ over the pool table, I saw these,” he murmured, the tip of his finger moving over the delicate lace. “I wanted to lift your skirt and slide these aside so I could bury myself in your pretty little pussy. That’s what your plan was, wasn’t it?”

Rey nodded, looking at him with her lower lip captured between her teeth. “That’s why I wore the dress. I wanted you to touch me.”

“Naughty little girl,” he clucked his tongue. “Like this?”

He trailed his digit over her mound. Rey mewled and nodded. “Y-Yes,” she breathed. 

“Or like this?” He asked, sliding aside the lace with his fingers and sliding his thumb along her already slick slit. 

“Like _that_ ,” she gasped, trying to move against his hand. “Please. Please touch me again.”

Clyde could not deny her, not when she begged so prettily. “Lay back on the bed,” he instructed. 

Rey did not hesitate, moving off his lap and lying back against his pillow, her hair fanning out like a halo. Her knees were bent and she lifted her bottom, easing her panties down. As Clyde settled between her parted thighs, he grasped her ankle, helping to remove the scrap of lace. 

Seeing her splayed before him, he got the same rush he had when he was a kid on Christmas morning. But the present he just unwrapped promised to be better than whatever toy he received when he was a boy. 

“Aren’t you pretty as a picture, darlin’,” he breathed, pressing a kiss behind her knee. “I could just eat you up.”

“Please,” she whined, wiggling on the bed. 

“Patience, sweetheart. I like to take my time with my meals,” he slowly kissed a trail up her thighs, pausing each time she tried to rush him. 

When he finally reached her apex, her mound was slick with her arousal. His tongue slid over her slit and she arched beneath him, crying out. Her hands fisted in his hair as he lapped at her folds. When his mouth found her clit, her hips bucked and her thighs tightened around his head. 

“Fuck, yes, pleeease,” she keened. “Clyde, please. More.”

He did what any red-blooded male would do when a beautiful woman begged him. He gave her what she wanted. His tongue swirled over her tiny nub as he eased a finger into her tight heat. One finger became two and be slowly thrust them into her, her walls gripping his digits as if they were his cock. The sensation had him grinding his hips against the mattress as he feasted on her. 

Clyde remembered something he has read in one of those women magazines about a spot that made women come undone. He never had a chance to put the article to the test, but he remembered what it said. Curling his fingers inside Rey, he found the place the magazine mentioned and her reaction almost sent him over the edge as well. 

As it was, she clenched around his fingers, crying out his name as she came. Her thighs were like a vise on either side of his head, but he did not care, he would die between them if it meant his head stayed buried in her pussy. His tongue continued to lave her pearl, even as she shuddered. 

When she finally stilled, her thighs relaxing enough he could move his head, Clyde’s fingers slid out of her. He cleaned her spend from his digits, her eyes hooded as she watched him savor her taste. His head lowered again and she whimpered, half-heartedly trying to pull him away as his tongue slid inside her. She gave up, giving into his ministrations as he coaxed another orgasm from her, her come filling his eager mouth. 

“C-Clyde,” she whimpered, her hands leaving his bar as she collapsed limply against the bed. “I need you inside me.”

Clyde looked at Rey, her pupils blown wide. “Are you sure?”

She nodded and that was all the encouragement he needed. He reached into his bedside table to find a condom, but remembered belatedly he threw the box away almost a year ago. 

“What is it?” Rey asked, sending something was wrong. 

“I don’t have any condoms,” Clyde groaned. 

“Does Jimmy have one you could borrow?” His cheeks reddened again and he looked away, wetting his lips and tasting her on them. “What?”

“I can’t borrow one from Jimmy,” he said, his cheeks starting to burn. 

“Why not?” Her head tilted with confusion. 

“They’re, uh,” he cleared his throat. “They’re not the right size. He’s uh...” 

At that moment he wished the floor would open so he could disappear. “They’re too small, be finished.”

Her eyes widened, clearly not expecting _that_ answer. “Oh,” she said, her eyes flicking from his face to the bulge in his pants. “Oh!”

He was wrong. This was how he would die. Of embarrassment. That was on his list. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, continuing to avoid her gaze. 

“I could help with that,” Rey offered. 

His eyes shot back to her and he swallowed hard, then shook his head. “You don’t have to.”

“I want to,” she said. “Let me make you feel as good as you made me feel.”

Clyde’s throat tightened, her offer tempting him, but he reluctantly shook his head. “Not tonight, baby,” he finally said. “Not while you’re face is all swelled up.”

“I’m fine,” she protested, but she grimaced when she tried to pout. 

“You’re not fine. I can wait. Watching you and tasting you was good enough for me,” he assured her. “How about you let me hold you and we’ll call it even.”

“How about I let you hold me and tomorrow we buy some condoms,” she countered. 

Clyde grinned, his cheeks dimpling. “I like the way you think, darlin’,” he said as she spooned against him. His eyes closed as his nose buried in her hair, his arm around her waist. “Rey?”

“Yeah, Clyde?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For givin’ me a chance,” he murmured. 

She did not answer, but her hand covered his on her stomach, their fingers lacing together. That was all he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Breakfast was almost finished cooking when Jimmy walked into the trailer. Clyde looked back at him, then returned his focus on the food, transferring some of the cooked bacon to a plate. 

“Good mornin’,” he said as his brother walked into the kitchen. 

“I imagine it is,” Jimmy said, eyeing the volume of bacon, eggs, and potatoes. “So. You and Rey?”

“Yep,” Clyde said, turning off the stove. 

“Y’all a thing now?” 

“Yep.” 

“You wanna tell me ‘bout it?”

“Nope,” he said as he filled two plates.

“Is this gonna change the plan?”

“Nope.”

“Did you say anything?”

“Nope,” he glanced at Jimmy who was pilfering a piece of toast. 

“You gonna?”

“I don’t know, Jimmy. Can we save this for later. I ain’t gonna let her breakfast go cold while you play twenty questions.”

“Don’t forget we’re goin’ to the fair this afternoon,” Jimmy reminded him, taking a piece of bacon. 

Clyde cursed inwardly. He _had_ forgotten about the fair. Joe Bang told them they needed to meet up with his brothers Fish and Sam to get them on board with the job. He was still irritated he needed to bring in the younger Bang brothers. Clyde made his opinion on the duo known to Jimmy, but their hands were tied. If they wanted Joe to open the fault, they had to bring Beavis and Butthead in on the take. Trusting those two made Clyde uneasy, he was not sure they had a whole brain cell between them. 

“I know, Jimmy,” he said as he lifted the tray with the food. “I’ll be ready.”

“We’re meetin’ up with Mellie at 11. I filled her in last night,” Jimmy’s brow lifted. “Enjoy your breakfast, brother.”

Clyde’s face warmed as he carried the breakfast back to his room. Rey was curled around his pillow, eyes shut, when he walked in. But as soon as he set the tray on the nightstand, her eyes fluttered open. 

“I think I dozed off,” she said with a hint of amusement. “Everything looks so good. Thank you for making breakfast.”

“Anytime,” he said softly. Rey sat up in bed and he passed her a plate of food. “So what’re your plans for the day?”

“Well, since I’m not workin’, I haven’t really put any thought into it,” she said, eating a piece of bacon. 

“Would you care to go to the Easter Fair? I was gonna go with Jimmy and Mellie to watch Sadie in the mower race,” he said, leaving out the part about meeting up with the Bang brothers. 

Clyde had not given any thought to bringing Rey in on the plan. Why would he, when up until last night he did not even know Rey reciprocated his feelings. He did not want to keep things from her, but he also did not want to get her involved in something that could get her in trouble. 

“Are you sure no one would mind?” Rey asked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Not at all. Plus we could spend the day together. Besides, Mellie loves you and I’m sure she’d be happy for the company.”

“Well, I’ll just need to go home so I can shower and change, but that sounds fun,” she said, turning the full force of her smile on him. 

Clyde melted from the warmth of it. “You know we do have a shower here you could use,” he reminded her as she continued eating. It never ceased to amaze him how someone so small could pack away so much food. 

“You don’t mind? I can stop at my house to change on the way to the fairgrounds.”

“Not at all,” he murmured. “I’ll hop in now so you can finish eatin’.”

“Aren’t you gonna finish your bacon?” 

He shook his head and Rey plucked the last couple pieces from his plate. Clyde bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing and moved off his bed. Rummaging through his dresser, he pulled out a change of clothes.

“If you need anythin’ I’ll be in the shower. Make yourself at home. I’ll be quick,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as he walked by. 

Rey nodded and he partially closed the door to his room. Tossing his dirty laundry into the hamper, he removed his prosthetic, setting it on top of his change of clothes. When he stepped into the shower, he stood facing the warm stream, letting the water slick his hair back. 

The events of the last day replayed in his mind as he lathered the shampoo in his hair. Rinsing the suds out, the shower door opened. Arms wrapped around his waist and a body pressed against his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Rey smiling up at him before her lips pressed against his skin. 

“I thought maybe we should conserve water. You know, save the environment and all?” 

Clyde swallowed hard as her hands moved down his abdomen, lightly grazing his length. “Good idea,” he said in a low voice. His words caught as she wrapped her hands around his cock and slowly started to stroke him. 

“Will you let me help you, Clyde?” She asked him softly, kissing between his shoulder blades. 

“Anything you want,” he managed. 

Rey’s hands left him and he slowly turned to face her. Without a word, she slid to her knees. She held his gaze as she pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock. “Promise?” She murmured, nuzzling the sensitive flesh. 

He did not trust himself to speak, so he nodded. Her eyes darkened as her pink tongue swirled around his head. She brought her hand up to slowly stroke him. Wrapping her lips around his bulbous tip, Rey slowly started to bob her head, taking him deeper as her hand quickened. When she pulled back, his cock slipped from her mouth with a line of saliva connecting them. 

Clyde made a sound that was nearly a whine at the loss, but Rey’s hands continued to work his shaft. 

“I want to make you cum,” she said softly, taking his tip between her lips, cheeks hollowing as she sucked and lapped at his slit. She released him with a pop, feigning innocence when their eyes met. 

“Rey...” his voice trailed off as she took him back in her mouth, lavishing more attention on him. He could feel his pleasure building and knew it wouldn’t be long before he gave her teasing sent him over the edge. 

Her hands curled around his thigh, holding herself steady. Each time her head lowered, she took him deeper inside her mouth. When he nose brushed this groin, his full length buried in her throat, his vision darkened around the edges. Her eyes met his and he cupped her face in his hand. After a long moment, she let inch after inch slip out, only to take him to the hilt again. 

He cried out as her throat contracted around him, the sensation too much. Her name fell from his lips as he came. She pulled back, keeping his tip in her mouth as she swallowed his seed. With her tongue coaxing the last drop of his cum from his slit, Rey’s jaw relaxed, letting his cock slip free. His member twitched as she licked her lips. 

“Thank you,” he finally said, tracing his thumb over her cheek. 

She fixed him with that same radiant smile that melted him. “Thank you for letting me do that. Now let me clean you up for real this time,” she teased as she grabbed the soap from the ledge. 

He watched as she slowly washed his body, her hands lingering on his chest and shoulders. When they slid down his abdomen to his shaft, she gently caressed him. By the time she finished, his bones felt liquid and he felt relaxed for the first time in years. 

Slipping an arm around her waist, Clyde pulled her against him, her back pressing into his chest. “Now it’s my turn,” he said in a soft voice. 

He poured some soap onto her chest, trailing between the valley of her breasts and down her stomach. Setting the bottle down, he gently caressed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers before giving the same attention to her other breast. As his hand slid south, stroking her stomach, he kissed along her throat. 

“Clyde,” she breathed, her abdomen flexing under his splayed hand. Her head leaned into his shoulder, exposing more of her delectable throat. 

“It’s okay, I got you,” he reassured her. 

She gasped as his tongue traced a line to her jaw. His hand continued to move lower, pausing when it found the cleft between her legs. He cupped her mound as she squirmed against him, inadvertently rubbing her ass against his cock. Clyde traced one finger along her slit, then a second before finally slipping a finger between her folds. 

“Please,” Rey begged, her body arching when he grazed her clit. 

He slowly circled her nub, enjoying the noises she was making as her pleasure built. It did not take long before she was riding his hand, trying to find relief. Sliding his fingers into her cunt, she ground herself against the heel of his hand. When the digits crooked inside her, touching the spot that made her see stars, Rey came. 

She turned her head, silencing her moans into his neck. As he promised, he held onto her as her orgasm waned, her legs shaking. His hand left her tight heat, slick coating his fingers. Her mouth found his and she kissed him slowly, turning her body so she was facing him. 

A loud knock at the door broke the moment between them. “Don’t use up all the hot water, Clyde. I gotta get in there too,” Jimmy called. 

Clyde gave Rey a sheepish look. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Rey’s hands rested lightly on his chest. “Guess I should stop distracting you, huh?”

“I like your distractions, but I should probably let you finish washin’ up before the water turns cold.”

“I’ll be quick,” she said, moving onto her tip toes so she could brush her mouth against his. 

Clyde stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed. The water cut off as he was fastening his prosthetic. Handing Rey a towel, he went back to his bedroom. If he stuck around, he knew it would only lead to Jimmy waiting longer for the bathroom. 

He was clearing up the remnants of their breakfast when Rey walked out. “We’re done, Jimmy, shower’s yours,” she called out. 

His older brother was eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table when Clyde walked in the room. At Rey’s words, Jimmy raised a brow. “We?”

Clyde kept his expression blank, but could feel his cheeks warming. “Shower’s open.”

“We are going to have to discuss boundaries later, brother.”

“Rey and I are gonna ride to the fair together. We’ll meet you there,” Clyde continued, ignoring Jimmy. 

“So you’re tellin’ her?”

“Tellin’ me what?” Rey said, appearing in the doorway. 

Clyde exchanged a look with Jimmy before they responded in unison. “Nothin’.”

“I know you’re fibbin’, but I’m gonna allow it for now. Just know I don’t like bein’ lied to,” she leveled a look at Clyde. “And I don’t like bein’ kept in the dark.”

“Understood,” he said, closing the distance between them so he could kiss her forehead. 

“I’m gonna go take that shower now, ‘fore y’all ruin the kitchen for me as well.”

“Should we tell him?” Rey teased. 

“Don’t tell me nothin’!” Jimmy called over his shoulder, quickly moving to the back of the trailer. 

“You ready, Miss Johnson?” 

“Ready, Mr. Logan,” she said, dangling the keys to her car.


End file.
